Forever Loved
by Razzleberry87
Summary: A hand full of people come back for their last year but what they learn cannot be taugh in a classroom. Draco is dealing with feelings that he never knew he had for Hermione Granger. Doesn't just take place at school but into early adulthood too! Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The site name should be enough I am a fan and this is my fiction!

**WARNING: this story is going to have lots of sexual content, violence, and nonconsensual (not in this order) RATED M! **

The war was over and they had won. There were a handful of people who came back to complete their seventh year of school. There were many different reason whether it was Hermione there for her prefect NEWTS, Harry to set a good example for the young witches and wizards, Ron for a peaceful last year with his friends before going in to the Auror program with Harry, or Draco Malfoy whom was trying to bring his family name back into the good graces of the Wizarding world. There were more that came and yes they all had their reasons, privet as they may be, but together they were.

Minerva McGonagall was the new headmistress and knew that this year would prove very difficult. Not only did they rebuild many parts of the school, but she would have to also convince many parents, who wanting to teach their children at home due to the risk that it imposed, to sending them to Hogwarts. She knew the students that came back after the war to finish their last year would be damaged, but also knew that in the end they would all band as one and show everyone that they were a whole and would work forever together.

It was the first night back when a less than bushy hair girl walked the empty corridor well past midnight. "… I can't pretend that everything is perfect anymore… No, how about he has hit me… not that either do I love Ron: unequivocal yes. Am I in love with Ron? No ….how could I be in love with someone who would strike me?" Hermione tested out what she was going to tell her friends. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she knew that she could not stay with him any longer! She heard footsteps coming up behind her and instinctually grabbed for her wand. Over the past several months of running for her life gave her reason to be leery of noise in which she heard in the night. Slinking back into the shadows with her wand held at the ready as she watched as two 5th year perfects walking past her. Feeling a little silly she righted herself and walked out not fearing that she would be in trouble, for her and the other seniors, as they were called by the younger students, could not lose house point because they no longer had a house.

She walked back to her common room; shared with the other seniors, to show unity amongst them all. She had her own room which was nice for once since it was a rarity she had only when she was on summer holiday. Another wonderful aspect of this year was that they all had their own restroom with bath/shower included. The bad news was that there were some… ambiguous personal she had to live with. Any Slytherin she had to live with was too many and in their peaceful tower, taller than even Gryffindor, were the snakes in her nest. As she walked in she spotted the segregations in the common area already, though they had to show unity in the halls of the school but here it was everyone and Slytherin. Without so much as a glance at anyone she went straight to her room and spelled the door so that she could think alone. Perhaps a nice steaming bath would help her to relax before tomorrow.

The week passed by in a blur and they already had a pile of homework. Hermione knew this weekend would be when she told Ron and the others of her decision and she knew that after everything they would not be happy, but she hoped that they respected her feelings in the matter. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her whispering sweet nothings in her ear that she didn't hear anyways because of the blood thundering threw her, at what she was about to do.

"Ron do you think that we could take a walk to the lake there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Sure 'Mione you seem nervous are you alright? You're not scared to be with me after last time I mean I told you that I was sorry and I meant it." She didn't say anything for fear that her voice would give her away so she just nodded and pulled him toward the heavy wooden doors and out to the grounds refusing to meet his eyes.

With a sigh she finally looked into his eye and though she felt some fear she pushed it aside and grasped for the freedom in which she was about to get. "Ron I don't think this is working for me anymore. It's not that I don't love you its just well… I'm not in love with you the way that I should be. I know that there is someone out there for you and they will make you very happy but I know that I'm not the one."

Ron looked at her without words, but his face said it all. Hermione watched as all of his emotions filtered his face one by one. Understanding. Hurt. Rage, and then something that she hadn't seen in weeks, hate. He grabbed her arm tight and started dragging her to the far outskirts of the lake where nobody would find them. "Ron your hurting me let go." Hermione begged, because she knew what was coming; she knew that history once again was about to repeat itself.

Nearly to the water's edge at just behind the castle he spun around on her and screamed the words she feared he might. "You aren't going anywhere your mine. What came over you? You think you can leave me?" Thought he was asking the questions she knew that he didn't really want an answer to them. "Hermione I'm talking to you! STOP CRYING!"

She knew that he might act like this, but she thought if she told him that she still loved him and was not good enough for him that he might see how things were between them and let her go. "Ron stop shaking me please!" Though I tried to sound strong I just couldn't manage it. I was getting a headache from my head bouncing back and forth. "Ron I told you I'm not good enough I can't love you how you need someone to love you. Let go of me."

Ron's eyes seem to become a darker blue like the sky turning before a storm. "Is there someone else you little tramp is there? I thought there was something going on and this must be it. You will end it with whoever he is and I will forgive you. Do you hear me? LOOK AT ME HERMIONE!"

Hermione had not seen him like this since she told him that she was going to leave him to find her parents in which case he had told her she had her family with him and they needed her to deal with the death of his brother. That was the first time her hit her; though it was not the last it was the worst. "Please Ron just stop and think about what…" SMACK Hermione felt like her eye was going to explode, and she seen little white dots before he felt another blow to her nose. She went to her knees in an almost desperate attempt to save herself. She went up against bloody Voldemort himself and she couldn't for the life of her save herself from one of the people that she loved.

"Hold it there Weasel, I don't think that Granger wants to play rough with you right now." Malfoy step out from behind the castle with his wand trained on his target.

"Back off ferret or I'll…"

"Or you'll what, Weasel King, get all seven of you family members on me? Not bloody likely don't you all share the same wand?"

"I thought after my mum killed your aunt you would see that the Weasley's are nothing to mess with Malfoy this has nothing to do with you besides this is my bride to be and we are just talking. So butt the hell out."

"Oh I see that your fist is having a love chat with her face now I said back off or I will show you just what I learned outside of school." Draco gave his hand a little twitch before Ron let go of Hermione's hair.

"Hermione is this who you are leaving me for? Someone who tried to kill us, kill Dumbledore? I'll win you back from this shit." He said pointing at his enemy before giving her one more lasting look and stomping away.

"And here I was thinking I had it bad, Grange. What happened to all the hugs and rainbows in the Golden Trio and weren't you and he suppose to be the happy couple and make more filthy little red head to cram in the Hole or whatever they call the sticks that the live under."

"Thanks for helping Malfoy now shove off, and for your information it's called the Burrow." Hermione got up and started to turn away. She was holding her robe to her nose that was still bleeding hoping that she could fix the damage that was done without having to see anyone first, other than Malfoy that is. She didn't want anyone to know her secret and yet here was someone that she loathed now knew her horrid relationship. She sighed before plopping down on the wet earth deciding to forgo lunch for the day.

"Here let me just fix…" with a wave of his wand he stopped the bleeding and she didn't feel the pressure in her eye any longer. "Does he do that often to you, I mean he looked like he was going to kill you what did you tell him that you didn't want to share a room with his brothers and sister or something?"

Hermione eyed him before asking, "Why do you even care about a filthy little Mudblood like me Malfoy? I thought you would be happy about something like this happening."

"You don't know a thing about me Granger, and the blood purity bullock is what got us in this mess in the first place. Beside muggle-born or not I don't think any woman should get hit, my mother taught me that at a young age. You don't have to tell me, but how long has this been going on, him hitting you I mean."

She looked nervous but she had to tell someone and since he was the only one who knew at the moment she thought why lie. "It's been going on since after the war, but only a few times when things are… tense. I know that's no excuse but he has been through so much and I know afterwards that he is sorry he just needs time to heal after everything you know. This time was the worst; I was breaking it off with… oh I'm sorry you don't need to know all of my problems I shouldn't have unloaded that on you." She shifted her eyes down just listening to the lakes many strange noises and debating on going in to distract herself with some homework that she knew was due in two days. "Thanks again Malfoy." she got up and started walking to the castle.

Draco sat there a while longer thinking about what he had just seen and realizing that he was not the only one who had to deal with things that he thought to difficult. Though he had loathed the trio since he had laid eyes on them he knew that they had been to hell and back; he also realized that he had to thank them for saving his life twice though he would never go on about that.

Getting up he thought a late lunch would be alright before starting his homework that he didn't want to put off any long, after all he was here to bring the Malfoy name back into the good graces amongst the high society; thanks to his father's cowardly way he was now the man of the house while his father rotted away for the rest of his life held by the cloaked figures that would keep his days forever cold.

Hermione walked into her new home in the tower and sought out her two best friends, Harry and Ginny, who were now inseparable now, and tell them that she and Ron were going to part ways. She hoped they didn't judge her too harshly. Though Ginny wasn't a senior she was in Harry's bedroom which was spelled shut. Hermione waited for the rushed minutes of scrambling on the other side of the door to bust open with a flustered looking Ginny. "Oh "Mione it's you… I thought I was someone else come in." she smiled. "What's going on you look… well bad did something happen with Ron again because I swear."

Though Hermione never told Ginny she still suspected that Ron had laid his hands on her once or twice. "Well I wanted to talk to you both if now is not a good time I can come back." Harry fixed his glasses and then shook his head for her to continue. "Well I just wanted to let you know that this afternoon I broke it off with Ron. I love him I really do but I am not IN love with him. I know that he can do better than me; he can find someone who loves him the way they should. He is one of my best friends I just feel that I should keep it that way you know." Hermione look between the two of them judging their reactions, and waiting for one of them to say something.

Ginny spoke up first. "'Mione I know that there have been problems between the two of you, but are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean you guys have been through so much I know this can't be easy for either one of you."

Hermione didn't need any time to think about what she knew to be true. "Gin I know that we have but this is for the best. I wish I could change the way I feel. Yes I know that this is what is right for the both of us and it will take time but things will go back the way they were before."

Ginny looked over at Harry and seen something that he was trying to hide: understanding? "Hermione you know I have always wanted you as a sister, but if this is what is best for you then I will support you in this. When did you tell Ron? What did he say?"

This is what she wanted to avoid telling them how he had reacted, and furthermore who was there to saved her. "Well he didn't take it that well, but I think he just needs time to understand this is for the best and I know things will get better." She said with determination in her voice.

The door thundered in with such force that I person responsible had just enough to step in before it slammed shut again. All three of the friends sitting down jumped to their feet and held on the thin stick that had saved all of their lives. Ron stood there livid to put it lightly glaring at Hermione. "You left out the part where you're cheating on me with the ferret darling!" he was so mincing.

Hermione let out a sigh, "Ron I told you there is no one else alright, and I didn't want to tell them what you… what happened." She backtracked quickly.

"Oh what I did huh? You leave me and I think that I am going to let you just walk away from me? I don't think so I told you that you ARE mine."

"What do you mean what he did Hermione?" it was the first time Harry had said a word.

"It's nothing okay nothing happened." Hermione stressed hoping things would not escalate any further. Not only did she not want anyone to know but she felt horrible about dragging Harry and Ginny into it. "I think I should go I don't want to make more of a mess of this." She walked past her now ex and opened the door before being slammed into the ground. Ron turned her over and straddled her.

"I told you, you are not leaving me!" Ron looked like a crazy man; something inside him just snapped. She could hear the others yelling at him to get off of her. Was that Neville who was helping out now too? There was yells all around when the weight was literally thrown off of her.

Draco was there with his wand out and pointing at Ron who was now pinned against the wall. "I TOLD YOU WEASEL! Never. Lay. Your. Filthy. Hands. On. Her. Again!" With every word it was as if it were punched into him. There were a few gasps around the room but also a few nods of agreement.

"Enough Malfoy!" yelled Harry who now had his wand trained on him.

"So you just let him hit her then. You must be a real crack job Potter if you think I'm going to sit by and watch this go on any longer."

"What are you talking about Malfoy I said let him down, and this has never happened before." Though Harry said the words he wondered if what he said was true, and why would Malfoy be sticking up for Hermione. Maybe the war did something to his brain and he got some scene knocked into him.

Not letting go of the spell her turned to Hermione who had just got off the ground hold her arms around herself. "You mean to tell me that they don't know? I thought this had happened before Granger!" Anger pumped through him and he lost reason. "I thought you were smart! And you let him do this and say NOTHING!"

Hermione turned her attention to Draco and in a soft voice said, "Look I know you are helping me but I can handle this myself thank you." She turn away ashamed that everyone now knew and feeling sorry for Ron because everyone was going to think badly of him now.

"Like you took care of yourself today? Is that what you are talking about?"

At this Ginny came up to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought something like this was going on but you never told so I didn't want to accuse him. When did it…"

"Gin can we talk about in privet please?" Hermione looked around and seen everyone looking between her and Ginny, and Draco, Ron and Harry.

"Yeah I think that would be best. Malfoy, do you think you can let him down now?" Ginny looked at her older brother looking indifferent, and turned away before he could reply or act.

"Granger I think we need to talk later about this. I will be in the library waiting for you." With that and a flick of his wand he walked out of the room.

"Hermione what the hell is going on with you and Malfoy, and why is he saying all that stuff, AND why is Ron acting like this?"

"Harry, please just come with me and Ginny and I will tell you everything okay." Hermione felt defeated and wanted to get this over with. She led them to her room leaving Ron on the floor nursing his wounds. "Have a seat. Where do you want to start?"

Harry and Gunny looked at each other for a moment before Ginny decided she was going first. "When did this start? Why didn't you tell us? I mean I thought we were all friends here and how the hell does sodding Draco Malfoy come into this? Oh and why the bloody hell does he know when we DON'T!" By now she had paced the some room and was turning red from yelling.

"Okay first I want to say I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought it was for the best. I didn't want you to think badly of him or me. It started when I was going to look for my parents. He didn't want me to go; he looked at it as me leaving him. He was depressed about Fred and was worried something would happen to me I'm guessing. As so Malfoy no I am not seeing him I don't know how you could believe something so ridiculous. I don't know why he is being nice and he only found out today because well he seen what happened down by the lake. I don't even know why he help today but he did." Hermione looked down waiting for one of them to make a move or a sound or any indication at all that toward her.

Harry took his turn to say something after a few minutes. "Look 'Mione I'm sorry that you didn't feel comfortable to even tell us about this. I know that Ron has had some… problems adjusting as of late. We could have helped you with him. I think of all of you as my family and I know we can fix it. What I don't know is about Malfoy. I don't know if we can trust him, and I think it would be wise to be careful around him. I know he helped but why did he help is the question." Harry sat there contemplating what motives he would have to come to Hermione's rescue not just once but twice in the same day.

Ginny got up pulling Hermione into a hug. "My brother is a prat for what he did. I'm sorry for what you went through but you still should have told at least me. He won't hurt you again okay I will make sure of that. I always want to thank you for trying to help him." She gave her a smile and grabbed Harry's hand. "Are you ready to go so she can clean up and see what the ferret wants." Saying nothing he nodded and stood, but before leaving giving Hermione a big hug.

Draco walked down the stairs to the library somewhere he knew Granger would feel more at ease. How could everyone stand around like that and just watch. She may be a war hero but she was not fighter: Weasel had her pinned in seconds. He walked to a privet room in the back and waiting for her to come, fuming.

Hermione walked slowly to the unknown. Why had Draco Malfoy helped her not once but twice, and in the same day? She looked around for him in the library before she came to a closed door to one of the privet rooms for studying. She knocked lightly hoping that she was not intruding on a younger student whom went to library to study. She heard a chair scarp on the floor and he opened the door.

"Ah Granger took you long enough. What did you have to hold his hand and make it all better for him?" he sneered.

"No I was talking to Harry and Ginny actually."  
"Oh yeah what good friends they are just standing around while he was on top of you like the animal that he is."

Hermione studied he face wondering why he even cared; why was he so angry anyways? "Look I didn't come here for you to insult my friends I came because I wanted to know why you were doing this? I mean you hate me."

Draco's famous smirk crept up on his face though there was no humor in it at all. "I don't hate you, don't you get it I hated what you stood for and I don't think that way anymore. Besides like I said before no woman should ever be hit. I thought you would have known that back in third year when you nearly broke my nose. Now what I want from you is to know why you let him do this again after today I mean. I thought you said that you broke it off with him."

"Ron is having a hard time… letting go. You may not think highly of him right now…" He made a noise in the back of his throat but she went on anyways. "… but he is having a hard time with things at the moment he just needs help. He is my best friend and I know that he doesn't mean what he is doing. He is not in his right state right now." Hermione looked down. She felt she was doing a bad job of explain the situation to an outsider who already had a prejudice against who she was defending.

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore okay Granger." He got up to but she grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't want me to be hurt anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah I saw that today. What where you letting him feel like a man before you threw him the hell off of you?" He was staring down at her. She had the most beautiful shade of brown eyes he had ever looked into and her pink lips looked soft he just wanted to touch them, feel them on his.

"Draco I… thank you again. It seems as if I keep saying that to you today doesn't it?" though the last part was just above a whisper he heard her loud and clear. He had the most enticing eyes she had ever seen: a bluish grey that she got lost in. His lips were plump and prefect, but what was she thinking this was Draco call you mudblood Malfoy.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He kept his eyes open to watch her movements. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes. Inhaling her scent was ecstasy. So sweet like sweet pea and orange blossoms with a hint of something that was her own. He wanted nothing more than this, but he would not get his first kiss from her out of spite for some rodent who hit her. Taking in a deep breath he said, "Come on Granger let's get you back to your room before you regret all of today."

**A/N: Welp I hope you liked it! Review Ladies and Gents. College is rough but I will get the next chapter out ASAP! Oh and this is only the beginning. They will not stay in school long so you will get to see a bit more transition of characters! **


	2. Prelude To A Kiss

Hermione didn't know why she felt a strange twinge toward Malfoy, but she wrote it off as nothing more than gratefulness for him saving her when no one else knew the truth. She would however keep this secret, and her distance, from everyone for a while. Hermione walked to her classes and though her friends did try to stick loyally by her side she pushed them away. She needed time to think about her for a while and what she wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts.

She made sure that she was never around Ron, unless she had to be for things such as classes, which were very few because most of hers were advanced; he was, however, getting help for his "problem". It was being written off as some sort of post traumatic stress from the war, but he could get better at any time. She had even changed her meal times so she ate mostly alone. She still loved Ron and wanted the best for him; knowing it wasn't his fault was not the problem; forgetting what he had done and what the others had not however was.

"Earth to Hermione I said are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?" Ginny was gazing at her friend. She had been put off by her for weeks now and thought that perhaps something more had happened that Hermione refused to tell them. "'Mione I'm sorry I have to ask, but did Ron… I mean, did he ever…"

"God Ginny no I told you what he did and as for Hogsmead I can go when I like so there is no need to go with a bunch of children running around."Hermione didn't realize that she had struck a chord with Ginny until she felt her suddenly get off the bed.

"Well then I guess this child should go run around a look for Harry that than." With that she huffed out of the room with a slam of Hermione's door.

"_Great" _she thought just what she needed another Weasley mad at her. Though it was on the brink of curfew, well not for her anyway, she was hoping that the corridors were empty enough for a walk to help clear her mind. She must have walked for over an hour, yet she still had not covered the entire castle. She needed another distraction; she had kept up with all of her homework and then some, so that was out but she was sure that she could find something. Not paying attention to anything around her she found herself in the library, her true sanctuary as thus through school, and curled up in a chair with a nice thick book.

"So Granger, are you always so exciting or do you test your limits with bigger books in your spare time?" Malfoy was standing over her with his famous smirk. "I thought I would be here alone since you took to doing whatever it is you do in your room." Draco didn't know why he was saying this, for he had every intention to stay away from her after last time, but he couldn't pass up the chance when he seen her sitting there so absorbed in reading. The way her hair fall over her shoulder and the slight cress in her brow as she read, and though you would have to look hard to find it, the pucker of her lips.

Blast those eyes of his! She got lost in them every time she looked at them. "Look Malfoy I'm not up for games tonight I just want to be left alone." She turned back to her book and tried to read though she was hyperaware of _his_ presents.

"Granger you never did answer me… beside I do have a serious question for you now. How is the weasel been treating you, I mean you never come out except for classes and you eat alone, has he done something more then what he did?"

His eyes were boring into hers. "You know you're not the first person to ask me that question. And to that I must answer, again, no I just want to be alone from now on. Look I know that you helped me (_and I still don't know _why she thought) but I will not bore you with the aspects of my reason on why am craving solitude right now." She thought he might actually know what she is talking about, unlike having to 'dumb down' things for Ron.

Draco looked at her through thoughtful eyes. Should he give her his secret on why he was helping? No, that wouldn't be very Slytherinly to do. He was no Gryffindor who sought loyalty and friendship, he looked out for himself and that was it. "I just thought I would ask no need to go in depth a simple bugger off would have sufficed and on the contrary I doubt that you could ever bore me Granger, on any note."

Hermione studied him for a moment. "Okay then how do you feel about Muggle well anything?" Waiting for an answer she grinned and turned back to her book. She knew he didn't give a rat's fart about muggles and never would. Finishing the end of her chapter she closed her book and got up to stretch.

Draco watched as her slender body bent back and the smallest moan came out of her closed mouth. He wanted to just taste her sweet kiss once and he could move on with his life. What was he thinking she would never want to get close to someone like him someone whom she hated so much, yet had saved his life… no, that had been Saint Potter hadn't it. "You know Granger it's not good manners to ask a question and give the person in which you asked no time to answer before returning you attention elsewhere. Though I haven't spent much time studying all that of muggles I do think that they are intriguing, going about one's life with no help from magic is beyond me and I have to condone them for pulling off something not even I could do."

Hermione's jaw dropped did the Draco muggle hater himself Malfoy just admit that there is something that he could not take, yet a muggle could do every day. "Wow you have changed a bit haven't you." As if seeing him with new eye, she gazed down at the still sitting man. Yes she thought that is the right word, for he is a man now and finally understands the world that so many tried to teach him before. "Good night Malfoy."

No he couldn't let her leave just yet he wanted to keep talking to her. She had kept to herself so much that she didn't realize that he was doing the same. He craved someone who he could have a meaningful conversation with oppose to the airhead bints hanging around him for nothing more than to be a pure-blood breeder, someone out for the Malfoy Fortune not for love. "Granger have you uh have you finished the essay for transfiguration yet?" He had finished the same night that it was set but here he was asking for what a tutor? If he kept up how well he was doing he may even pass Hermione up on grades.

"I…. yeah I have. Haven't you I mean I seen you working on it the same night." She blushed for she had just confessed that she noticed what he did. And this was not missed but him either.

Smirking he said, "so you have noticed then; I plan on passing you by Ms. Granger I think I would be good on top of you, figuratively speaking that is." He saw the blush that deepened and couldn't resist the urge to touch her. Standing he brush the back of his fingers across her cheek. "That's right Granger I forgot you do notice everything don't you?" Her skin felt so smooth and warm under his touch. Only audible to him and her, came a whisper that he wasn't even sure he said "beautiful". He cleared his throat "well um I will see you around then Granger."

"Wait why did you just… I mean did…." She was at a loss of words at that moment for the first time in her life! Her blood pulsing through her veins at this moment. She wanted him to touch her again, but that was absurd this was Malfoy for crying out loud. She shook her head back and forth before muttering a good night.

It was nearly 2:30 in the morning and they still had a day of lessons ahead of them before the big Hogsmead weekend. They walked, though not side by side, to the common room with the thoughts of what they both felt. Something was drawing them into each other, yet the both fought so hard against it. Really what would be the harm in such a combination? They were both smart and Hermione was so beautiful even if she didn't want to admit it after that Weasel had abused her so. They had been together for just over a year when she decided to get rid of his ass, but what if they?... Merlin he didn't even want to think about it: He felt sick. How extensive was there relationship? This was Hermione that he was thinking about, and she was no bint. She had morals right, but what if she was caught up in her first love?

When they walked into the common room Draco was fuming and needed to release his tension on someone. He looked around for Ron and spotted him in the corner alone looking at Hermione with mixed feelings: hate, love, and lust. Hermione didn't give a second look to anyone going straight to her room. Ron looked at Draco and knew he had been caught and stared at him and looking crazed. Yes this is who he would mess with; the low life deserved it! "Lovely, you're a stalker now too? I bet you still wank off to her don't you. When she goes into her room at night you wait to make sure she doesn't take anyone in there with her. Then you go to your little room and think about her." With a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eye he knew that he was right on base with him.

Ron was boiling. He knew he was no match for someone how spent so much time in the presents of the Dark Lord and learning from his dear dead aunt. But he would not stand to have this bastard talk to him like that; he was a Weasley and he wasn't going to let anyone talk to him like that! "Oh and you think I don't see you pining after my leftovers Ferret? I know you watch her too; I've seen it she is under your skin just as much as much as she is under mine. You think that she would ever have anyone like you? You are not even good enough to wipe the soot of her shoes. I may have lost her but at least she was still MINE to have. She feels so soft to, something that you will never feel." He said all of this in a low but threatening voice that spoke volumes.

Though Draco showed no sign that he even cared what he said his right hand twitch a sure tell sign that he was about to go for his wand; however, he knew there was no point he could wipe the floor with him while one hand was tied behind his back. "Jealous much Weasel King? Is that why we just left the library together and before you ask yes we were alone." With that he strode to his room and closed the door. Weasley was right Hermione was under his skin and not only did he know but it seemed so did others. He would have to be more careful. No what was he thinking nothing was going to transpire between them. Much to his horror however he wanted to do the very thing that he accused the Weasel wanting feeling his trousers growing tight. Before he could give it more thought however he quickly changed and went to sleep dreaming of the beautiful woman that he had just left yet again.

Hermione was done with her lessons for the day and wanted to get away. She had enough people mad at her and couldn't take it anymore. She had talked to the headmistress already and got her extended weekend Okayed to stay in Hogsmead. There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in." She kept working but knew that whoever had come in got the wrong impression when she heard the loud intake of breath.

Harry looked horrified. "'Mione what are you doing you can't leave? I know that things have been rough and I haven't been the best friend that you needed. Ginny, I know, is sorry that she left in such a tiff the other day but that is still no reason to leave!" Thanks to Harry the whole common heard what was going on due to the fact that he left to door wide open. Though people did not dare go into her room a small group started to find their way to listen in

"Harry you have it wrong. I am not leaving because of the way things panned out now if you just let me explain…"

Harry however hadn't heard a word of what she had just said. "'Mione look just stay we need you here!

"HARRY now listen to me I'm simply staying the weekend in Hogsmead we are adults and I am quite able to have a weekend to myself it is not what you or Ginny did or haven't done, I just need time to think about things. Thank you I know you care about me, but I can handle my own affairs." She gave him a genuine smile and gathered the last of her things before heading out. There were a few sigh of reliefs as she passed by the nosy lot, and some not so happy glares from her *hmm* other house mates.

She made it to the front gates before a strong arm came around her waist. "I told you your mine and you can't leave me again. Where do you think you're tramping off to now? Going to see your Ferret of a boyfriend? " Ron's eyes seem to be flat black oppose to his baby blue eyes that he normally had.

"Ron let me go. I'm just going to Hogsmead I need time…" her voice cut off as his hand made it to her throat.

"I said you are MINE you will not ever leave me again to you hear me? Now you are going to be a good girl and go back to your room and stay there like you have been got it?"

Tears willed up in her eyes. He released her throat and roughly turned her around to face him. "I LOVED YOU! Why would you keep doing this to me? You were my best friend and now I can't stand the site of you." Though she had started off scream the rest came out in a chocked out voice.

Ron looked terrified and his eyes seem to shift slightly back to a dark blue. He stepped away. "Hermione I'm so sorry go get away from me before I hurt you again." with that he half fell half ran back to the castle as fast as he could to lock himself away before he did yet another thing to regret.

The clouds above threatened to rain down on her if she didn't start moving towards her destination soon. As soon as she was off the limits of Hogwarts she apparated to the Three Brooms Sticks for a room for the weekend. Though she didn't pride herself in splurging she did want something a bit bigger then a room with a bed in the middle of it. She got the premium room with some of the money awarded to her as part of bringing down Voldemort. She took a long steaming bath and sat there until her hands and feet looked like big prunes. She wrapped a towel around her and strode out to the living area of her little room. She gasped as a paled haired man sat in front of her. "Malfoy what on earth are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright I seen that git with his hand around your throat so don't even try to deny it. By the time I got to where you were you were gone and so was the loathsome Weasel. How often do you cover for him? I thought he hadn't done anything more to you." Draco was seething.

Embarrassed Hermione cleared her throat. "I think you should leave I'm fine."

She turned but his lighting fast reflexes were not lost just because he no longer played as seeker. "Granger you can't let him keep doing this! Are you that sick or do you still love him?"

"What do you care?" she hurled back at him, "you have hurt me every year that we've known each other. Since you met me, you thought I was nothing more than a simple-minded mudblood…"

"NEVER call yourself that again! I have told you I am past that blood-purity bullocks and I have never found you simple minded Granger." He started down into her eyes: Merlin she was beautiful.

"Yet it was okay for you to hurt me was it? You have no right to come in here and ask those questions Malfoy why do you even care? You should be happy the Golden Trio is broken. However, so there is not confusion no I am not still in love with him, and I don't let him secretly hurt me. You blew the lid on that our first week back didn't you? And he hasn't so much as touched a hair on my head until today." She was visibly shaking but had no intentions of sitting down; moreover, she had completely forgotten she was still dripping wet in a small white towel that was not sticking to her slender frame.

"I'm sorry Granger I didn't know that you felt that I was intruding I thought that we might have moved beyond the blunders in the past I am truly sorry for the pain in which you have mentioned to transpire. I know that I was a foul person in the past. Perhaps one day you will forgive me for being an immature git." He wore an unreadable mask and was so formal that it shocked Hermione to her core.

"Look Malfoy I forgive you for your past mistakes. I was surprised to see you here, but I didn't like the manner in which you have treated me. Like I have told Harry I am capable to take care of my own affairs. Thank you for wanting to help." She sighed how could she make this right; she would be damned if another person was put out by her. "Would you like dinner I was going to order in?"

Draco almost lost his perfect composure when she asked. Of course he wanted to stay with her all the better if she stayed in that little towel of hers… NO what was he thinking he should go now; he shouldn't have come in the first place. His mouth had other plans and before he could stop himself the words slipped out of his mouth. "I would love that, but only if you let me pay I think I owe you that much or no deal." He smirked he knew that she would never let him pay and would fight tooth and nail, but he was raised to be a gentlemen and would never let her waste good money on him.

"Please Malfoy I would never let you pay. Let me change into something more appropriate and we can order." she sniffed.

When she returned Draco stood and walked over and invaded her personal space. "I'll make you a bet then whoever wins gets to pay what do you say?"

Hermione looked at every inch of his face avoiding his eyes. "As long as it doesn't involve flying I'm in. I know that I can beat you at everything else."

Draco loved how cocky she really was, but knew there was no way that she could ever beat him at this game. "Okay let's play a little trivial pursuit."

"You're on I know you're in advanced Ancient Ruins, how about that?" Hermione had so much time on her hands as of late that she had not only finished her books for her first half of term but started on the second half.

"No I was thinking something a little harder and personal. We will have to answer questions about each other. Whoever knows more will win." He smirked when he seen the shock on her face but she had that damn Gryffindor courage so he knew she was never back down.

"How will I know that you aren't lying?"

"Well Granger I'm sure you will think of some way to drag it out of me." Smiling he watched as she blushed. "Alright ladies first what would you like me to answer?" He waved his wand and a score board of sorts came up. "Oh and this is how I will know that you Ms. Granger are not the cheater."

"Well let me see… what is my cats name?" she knew he would never know that so HA!

Without a second thought he said "Crookshanks". He loved that her mouth fell wide open. "Now, now Granger it is unbecoming of a lady to stand with her mouth hanging open like that why don't you have a seat." He smiled like a Cheshire cat. He pulled her with him to the love seat "What was my grandmother's name?"

Godric how on earth was she to know that? "I thought this was about strictly us not our families? Had I known that I would have asked a more in depth question?"

"Just because you don't know the answer" laughed Draco "doesn't mean that it is not about me, but I will ask another question and since you were under the impression that it was just about us. When was my first broom ride?"

"First year Madam Hooch taught us all together." her side of the board however did not light up.

"Wrong I was 6 and my father took me out to teach me in the middle of a storm. He said "Malfoy's are never to be second best.' I had to practice but eventually I could on and I have loved it ever since." He smiled a little smugly.

"Fine so I didn't know that one let's see than… Who was my first crush?" She had never told anyone that so she knew that he would never know.

"Viktor Krum I'm sure the tosh pot." Draco mumbled out. How in the world could she ask him something like that? Well if she wanted to get into the opposite sex thing then he would too! He waited for his point to go up and when nothing happened he looked back at the smiling Hermione Granger. "Well I'll be a hippogriff who was he then, please don't tell me Weasley." He spit that last part out.

"Well no he was a boy that I knew from school before I came to Hogwarts. His name was Michael Prod, he was someone every 6 year old girl would want being 7 and having his own swing set." She laughed.

"Hmm Granger I didn't know that you went after people with wealth, but how could I when you went for Hand-Me-Down Weasley." He chuckled at the look she gave him and right before she said something he interrupted her. "Whelp it is my turn is it not; who did I lose my virginity to?" He knew that the false trail was laid long ago and there would be no reason for her to know the truth.

"Tracey Davis though everyone probably still thinks it was that crazy bint Pansy Parkinson AND it was not in 4th year after the Yule Ball but in 3rd years the night we all had to stay in the Great Hall because Hogwarts was infiltrated by Sirius Black; you two snuck away when you thought everyone was asleep."

"How did you… I mean nobody knew that." He was shocked to say the least.

"Well Malfoy apparently SOMEONE knew. Now my turn what is my worst subject in school?" everyone knew that but she really was at a loss of what to ask.

"Divinations, now that's something EVERYONE knows, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to lose because you secretly want me to pay. My turn, oh and if you don't mind let's only go to 5 so we can eat sometime tonight I'm starved, who was my first love?"

Hermione look perplexed Draco Malfoy didn't love anyone but himself. "I… don't know." She stated honestly.

Draco inch closer "Well I guess you don't know everything about me then do you."

He had something in his eyes that made her blush, "okay well um my turn." She turned her head away too look at the other wall and clear her mind. "What is my favorite dessert?" Okay she knew this wasn't the best question but she needed to fill the silence and that just popped into her head.

"Chocolate Truffles as our mine. You are the only other person who orders them from Honey Suckles, other than me that is. What is my favorite color?"

"That's easy it's Green and why would you ask such an easy question trying to throw me off?"

"Is that your question Granger?"

"NO! It was I mean eh okay my real question is what is my favorite muggle food?"

He had heard the word before but never knew what it was. "Peat-Sa funny sounding stuff but you love it just the same."

Gritting her teeth she said nothing but gave a quick nod. "Well well Granger I'm on top of this game." He popped the P and had a glint of joy in his eyes. "Now what is my favorite Muggle food?"

She opened her mouth but no noise came out. "Um wouldn't be Pizza too would it?"

"Nope and this is for the winning point. So what is your question so we can get on with dinner?"

"Fine what is my favorite season?" Why in Merlin's would he know that anyways!

"Winter because you love to cuddle by the fire with a nice book. I win" he said before the point even went up on the board "now what would you like for dinner?"

"Sheppard's Pie with a strong spiced tea. How do you know all that anyways?" Though she was a little irritated she was marginally curious.

"I'll be back in a trice with our food Madam." And he left her just like that.

She grumbled at his quick departure as she cleaned up her mess from earlier and added some wood to the fire. She changed her clothes from her old comfy muggle sweats and t-shirt to something a little more suitable for company. Taming her hair with her wand she started to feel a bit flustered about having a dinner alone with Draco Malfoy. Why would was he here with her anyways? She was lost in thought when the door opened.

"'They are sorry for the wait but will bring it up momentarily' Not blood likely their wizards so you would think they could just whip up the blasted food. Why did you choose to stay here anyways Granger you should stay somewhere with class?" He could still smell the fresh scent that filled the room from her bath and it was intoxicating.

"Well not all of us have the Galleons to throw about for lavish villas' in every corner of the world. Besides this IS my 'staying somewhere with class' as you say. Not all of us pride ourselves in how much we spend, Malfoy." She walked into the room and caught his eye. "So did you bring us a snack then since you are so hungry?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Maybe I did, but since I'm the only hungry one here I think I'll eat it on my own, tough luck Granger."

He smirked at her and she knew that was kidding. "Well if that's the case perhaps I should go find someone who can make sure I get some food." She made to walk out the door with no true hope of getting there.

He grabbed her wrist, "Granger, I told you that I would be buying you dinner and I intend to. What should we do until it comes however?" Draco had pulled her closer so she stood just in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes were rich and had a shine to them in the glow of the fire light.

Hermione could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. "Um" was all she could say. Why was this awkward? Because this was an awkward moment! she yelled back at herself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming." Hermione yelled putting space between her and Draco. "Ah, thank you." she said to the young handsome wizard at her door. She reached in her pocket to give him, who was now eyeing her up and down while she was none the wiser, a couple of sickles for bringing up their dinner.

"That will be all next time make sure that the food is ready when I'm come down the first time." Draco suddenly spoke curtly.

"Malfoy I hardly think you need to take it out on…" but Draco was already closing the door on the wizard who was giving him one heated look.

"Granger he was looking you up and down as if you were a piece of meat that he wanted to chew on."

Making sure that none of her emotion were worn on her face, she walked over to the table, that she had previously set, and dish out the food. Why did he care who looked at her anyhow? "You were complaining so much about the food, yet here you stand just staring at me? You know it wasn't that guys fault that the food was late you had not right to be rude to him." She huffed and sat down.

"Yes where are my manners at?" he said sarcastically. He dug into the meal without further ado and much to his surprise enjoyed the meal, though silent as it was. "Look I'm sorry if I offended you. How is your food?"

"It's good and I don't think you should say sorry to just me but thank you Malfoy; how is your food? What did you get anyways?"

"As surprised as I am it was delicious. It was CÔTES DE VEAU FROMAGÈRES. And now that I had a surprise it's your turn. Close your eyes." He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a golden box with a purple tie around it. Opening it he pulled out a gold ball size Truffle. He squatted down next to her. "Open your mouth." He whispered.

She did as he asked and felt something smooth touch her lips.

"Take a bite Hermione I promise you'll enjoy it."

When she had the Truffle in her mouth a soft moan came out. She hadn't had one of these in so long. It was tantalizing her scenes. It melted in her mouth as she finished her first bite. Going in for the next bite her lips glided over Draco's fingers where he held her chocolate. It was one of the most sensual things Draco had even been a part of. "I thought you might have missed this. I'm guessing that you didn't get a chance to have too many on the road to defeat the Dark Lord. Am I right?"

She finished savoring what was left in her mouth before she opened her eyes and answered. "You guess right. When did you have time to get these? They're wonderful have you had any?" She looked in to those eyes again and had the sudden eager to kiss him again.

"No I bought this box for you." He leaned and placed his lips on hers and it was like an electric spark went off between them. Draco brought his hand up and rubbed up her jaw and began to mousse her hair. He sucked on her bottom lip and then opened his mouth a little, hoping that she would mirror his actions.

Hermione hadn't kissed anyone like this, well ever. With Viktor it was nothing more than a few small pecks and with Ron well they had kissed yes, but it was nothing like this; she felt alive. She moved her right hand behind his neck pulling him in closer. She noticed that he opened his mouth a little. Her body reacted without a thought in her head and did the same. The moment that she did, Draco thrusted his tongue in her mouth, and a low groan came with it.

After several minutes Draco pulled back with careful eyes judging her. His mind was going a mile a minute. _Did she like it? She kissed me back but does she regret it? Merlin I want to kiss her again._

"Oh Godric. I'm so sorry Mal… Drac… (Great what did she call him now?) I didn't mean to…" She shifted her eyes. What could she really say to him? *Sorry I kissed you? Nobody has ever kissed me like that!* She was acting like a bloody hormonal teenager when she was now looked at as an adult!

Draco felt like he was on cloud nine. Why the bloody hell was she apologizing? "That was amazing why are you saying sorry? I've wanted…" but he stopped because he could not yet divulge what his feelings. He wanted to kiss her again. Before he could he stood up and righted his clothes.

"You're not leaving are you?" Not being able to contain her nerves.

He pulled her to him once more. "Granger don't you get it yet? I don't want to leave you." He assaulted her lips this time needing to taste her again. Moving one hand to the curve of her back and the other to her face he pulled her close to him.

They kissed until they were both breathless. God what was happening to the world? Draco Malfoy and she just snogged in her room after having dinner together. "Well you can't go back to school this late you can have the bed I will take the couch." She gave him a weak smile and started to walk away.

"Not so fast, I will take the couch you can have the bed that you paid to have or I could share with you. I have to warn you though I am a light sleeper; I hope you don't snore."

She sniffed. Well that was one was to lighten the mood. She knew that he was only kidding about the sharing the bed or at least she hoped, but she still felt herself blush. "Alright and I don't snore. I better change. Did you bring anything with you?"

"No I never intended on staying to tell you the truth I didn't even know where you went. When I found out you were here I came up to your room to make sure you were okay. And before you ask I didn't know that you would come walking out of your bath with nothing but a towel." He smiled "But it was a plus."

"Okay Malfoy time for you to go to bed." She gathered her things and went to change. When she came back in her red and gold silken pajamas, she wasn't expecting company so she didn't know to bring anything less reviling, she saw Draco watching her.

"Well don't you look like a good little Gryffindor? Let me take you to bed." He grabbed her hand and led the way. "Good night. Sleep well." He breathed in her ear

Hermione let out a sigh and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was a new day and she didn't know what to expect. "Good Night and sweet dreams." She turned over and she thought she heard him mutter that he was now living his dream but she wasn't sure, for she was already asleep.

A/N: FYI: CÔTES DE VEAU FROMAGÈRES is French for Veal Chops Stuffed with Cheese

Awe another chapter come and gone! Slightly longer than the first but that seems to be how I write! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Something Lost?

**A/N:** I want everyone to know that I can created a photobucket to show characters, costumes, and anything else that might come up during the story. Somewhat of a SPOILER ALERT if you look before chapters but nothing to horrible. The link is:

http: / s1104 . photobucket . com / home / razzleberry87 / allalbums

You will need to_** remove **_all spacing from above link. Or just search razzleberry87 on photobucket the album is going to be under the title of the story. I hope you ENJOY it!

I also want to remind everyone that this is an AU, Slightly OOC and EWE story…

Hermione woke early in the morning and looked to see the embers were still burning. The Hogwarts students would be there in Hogsmead today so she didn't know how much shopping she would get done. She even thought about popping into Diagon Alley for a bit just to have some more time alone, and perhaps do some shopping there. She didn't really want to deal with the crowds but she also wanted to spend time with her friends that she had neglected so much lately; there was however the factor of Draco and the kiss. Just the thought of it made her blush. Really what was she thinking? Maybe it was a lapse in sanity, or just the stress that was now on her. Whatever the cause, she knew that she couldn't be here when he woke up. She dressed as quietly as possible. When she returned to the little sitting area of her room she looked at Draco. He was sound asleep with the lightest snore coming from his parted lips. _Ha and he thought she snored!_ He looked more like an angel if she ever saw one. She walked to the door and closed it as softly as she could. She left to have breakfast by herself and wait for the others to arrive.

Draco jolted up. He didn't realize where he was at first before the events of last night came back to him. He looked to the bed but didn't see her there. The embers of the night past were still holding on to their fiery red glow. She couldn't have been up already could she? He checked the loo for any signs of her but all he found was the faint scent of her perfume that she wore for no one in particular, but herself. Why would she leave without even waking him? He didn't know whether he was angry or upset. Well if this was the game she wanted to play then so be it. He got up but the knowledge of not bring anything with him was annoying. Well he would just have to buy something and then set his new plan into effect.

By the time Hermione finished her breakfast she figured that she could go stop by the Joke Shop (a smaller version of what they had in Diagon Alley for the kids of Hogwarts) to see George and Angelina, since they started seeing each other a few months after the war, to see how they were. She hadn't seen anyone from the order for what felt like a life time.

"I'm sorry were closed." A familiar voice came from the back of the store.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that applied to old friends, when shall I come back then?" Hermione yelled back smiling.

"Hermione is that you?" George came out giving her a big hug. "I was wondering who could have unlocked that door after everything I threw at it. How have you been? I heard about the mishap with Ron, git, but I still think of you as a sister. So how is your last year Miss Know-It-All? Going to have an aneurism over N.E.W.T.'s this year like your O.W.L's?" he laughed

"Very funny this year is proving difficult enough but I'm already ahead so I think I will do well. How are things going is Angie here?" She smiled

"Of course you're ahead! She is better than you think. We are expecting twins no less. She is sleeping right now thank god for that she gets in a right fit sometimes." He was not smiling now; in fact it was one of the more serious tones that he used. Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh. A pregnant woman around a jokester was a big no no when it came to being hormonal. They talked to a while longer before Hermione got up to go. They heard the crowds starting to arrive and George knew that it was going to be a busy day. Hugging again and promising to keep in touch better they parted ways and Hermione went to look for Harry and Ginny.

As soon as Hermione found them she noticed that Ginny was her happy self. After growing up with nothing but older brothers a spat was nothing but normal for her and felt that she nor Hermione needed apologize, that is what families did and there should be no hard feelings in her eyes.

Not talking to them for a while did give Harry and Ginny a lot to talk about. Hermione listened and found it easy to ease back into step with them. They avoided the hard topics; Ron included, and found themselves now talking about the upcoming Halloween dance. The headmistress thought this would be a great way to bring house unity. Though you could pick out whatever costume you wanted you had to somehow conceal your face. Though people already had dates, everyone was supposed to go stag; it was a fun twist to anything done in the past. Ginny wanted to go look for what she was going to wear, but Harry insisted that he was going as a wizard in dress robs with a Zero mask on. The girls left him to go about his business while they looked around. Looking everywhere they found a promising shop that not many people went into. It had more muggle customs than Wizarding ones that morphed into three different costumes with a simple spell.

Ginny found a nymph costume that fit her perfectly with her red hair. It was black velvet with the front laced up like a corset; the bottom was a short laced mini shirt. It had white and purple wings with a black out line and she was going to use a strip of black lace to cover her eyes with. She bought black fishnet stockings with a thigh high boots and a black choker with a purple gemstone hanging from it. All in all Ginny couldn't have been happier with her outfit.

Next was Hermione's. Ginny wanted to match but Ginny's costume was a little risqué for her. She tried on so many costumes that she was sure that there was nothing that would look just right. Just before they left, Ginny pulled her back to look at one more costume. It was a white nymph costume with an almost rose pedal bottom. It too had a Simi-corset to it and then white strips. It included a pair of white and lavender wings with blue stones on it. Giving into Ginny she tried it on and found that she did like it. It hugged all the right places and didn't show too much. She knew that she wanted some form of mask instead of something coving just her eyes. She found the most enticing mask. It was a pink and gold soft metal mask with red and blue gems in it that covered her eyes and trailed down her nose. Unlike Ginny she stuck to no stockings and a white flat ballerina type shoe.

The girls found themselves at the Three Broom Sticks for some lunch and a butterbeer. Before long Harry came along with Neville towing along. They had what looked to be shopping bags, but mum was the word for them as they wouldn't let the girls see anything saying "you'll have to wait in see." And laughing like a lot of girls.

"So Neville, how has this school year been for you? I hear that you want to be a teacher of Herbology and that Pomona is going to let you be an apprentice is that true?"

Neville knew that unlike everyone who asked Hermione was a good friend and would never gossip about his future plans, let alone make fun of him. "Yeah she said I could start over the summer as long as I get the N.E.W.T.'s for it. I'm really excited. This past summer Gran took me out to find rare plants saying that I was something that she could be proud of now just like my dad. And that found all kinds of new plants that we only learned about, it was quite fascinating. School is nice this year now that I'm not picked on and we are on top. You know I have people looking up to me because of what I did; I've never had that before. I tried to tell them that I didn't really do anything but they just keep on really Harry I don't know how you did it."

Harry looked up at Neville with a grin, "I tried to tell everyone that it wasn't as cool as it sounded, but I'm glad that you came back and congratulations on the apprentice you always did know your stuff when it came to Herbology didn't you." Neville nodded with a shy grin.

Throughout the day more people would trickle in and sit down at their table with them. Their conversation drifted from subject to subject and before long the sun was starting to set. Though they didn't want to everyone started to get up and leave, soon it was Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, though they were the most resilient to go the couple had to get back to the castle; Ginny still had to follow the regular rules do to the fact that this was _her_ real final year. With hugs good bye Hermione went back to her room to drop her newly bought outfit off, freshen up, and then she thought she would pop back to Diagon Alley for some dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

Finding it busier then she wanted Hermione found herself wondering around looking for some place quiet to have dinner. She found a small hole in the wall called_ Prima_, a little Mexican looking dine-in that looked promising. She listened to the fast beats of Salsa music and the powerful lulls of the love songs and knew that she had found one of her new favorite restaurants.

So was exhausted when she got back to her room. Forgetting her normal night rituals she striped to her matching set of red bra and boy short underwear and started to climb into bed.

"Well that was a nice show; do I get to see more?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. "That was terrible rude of you to just run out on me like that this morning." his face now growing serious.

Hermione nearly screamed snatching her wand up on pure instinct before realizing who it was and feeling the bright blush run through her cheeks and down her neckline. Grabbing for her robe she asked, "Malfoy what the blood hell are you doing here? I thought you would have left this morning."

"Oh so I see you didn't forget about me then. Here and I thought someone like you had better manners. So why did you feel the need to skip out on me then?" he was as still as a statue and gave no emotions away.

"Well I thought… I felt…. Look after last night I didn't know what to think okay. I mean what are the odds that something like that would have happened anyways? I know what I did was childish but you had no right to barge into my room uninvited. Maybe we should discuss this in the morning." She had hoped that he would give in that easily but who was she kidding this was Malfoy for Godric sakes!

"Well I'm sorry I intruded on your little pity party. I guess I should have never come; if you will excuse me then I have a long walk ahead of me to get back to the castle. Good night Granger." and with that he turned to the door to leave.

"You think I am having a pity party do you? What do you call it when you come in here to see how I'm doing? I think you know damn well that I needed to get away from how… things… were going. Besides you don't have to walk back you can stay on the couch again since we will be talking in the morning anyhow."

She now found herself full of nervous energy and knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Grabbing some parchment she started her letter to her parents, something she did about every other day, and told them about the upcoming dance that they would be having, what she was going to be, and about her friends. She closed her letter a bit sooner then she would like but she just couldn't sit any longer.

Draco's plan was working just the way that it had hoped: part one down. He watched as she wrote something but couldn't stop fidgeting. "Hermione I am wide awake do you mind if we talk now? I think that it will help both of us to sleep better."

Without a word Hermione rose and joined Draco in the sitting area, though she sat across from him. "Alright, where do we start?" Hermione sounded so formal, but she didn't know how else to feel, and she most certainly didn't know what she was going to say about their kiss.

"Well I didn't know there as anything to talk about until I woke up and you weren't there so I guess we can start there? Why did you run out on me?"

"Well, like I said before, I didn't know if last night was a fluke or me making a full out of myself. I'm sorry for making this more awkward than it had to be." She looked down at her hands waiting for his response.

Draco got up and sat next to her. "I'm sorry if my coming here is uncomfortable for you. I enjoyed dinner with you last night, and dessert was like something I have never had. I don't have any regrets Granger and I wish you wouldn't either." He was so close to her he wanted to touch her, taste her, but he couldn't risk his plan so he sat idly by for her next move.

"I didn't say I regret last night… just the way in which I left things this morning. I owe you and apology for last night- I'm sorry." She looked up to him when she said this and was once more trapped in those blasted eyes!

Draco let less than a heartbeat laps when he bent his head down to hers. Their lips collided with a missed passion. Oh for the love of him he didn't know what was drawing them together but he wasn't sure how much long her could stay away from her. His tongue glided over hers in a tangled dance. His lips fell from hers and trailed kisses down to her neck which he attacked next. He loved that she made little meow sounds when he nibbled on her collar bone. He slid his hands down to the tie of her robe and he felt her stiffen.

Hermione had no coherent thought in her head; all she knew was that right now she needed Draco. He was intoxicating. The way that his mouth moved on hers was magic and when he moved to her neck it felt amazing. She was lost to his touch when she felt a tug at her robe and she went strake still. _Oh god I let this go too far._ She felt him freeze with her and she gazed into his eyes. "I'm… I don't think I am ready for this. I'm sorry." She was mortified at her own actions. She had only ever kissed anyone and here she was in her robe and undergarments and half way to second base. She had been taught better than that and she should never have giving him this impression of her. "I don't know what to say for myself other than I don't normally act like this I am not a slag, I mean I have never even…" but she couldn't bring herself to say it all.

Draco looked at Hermione and couldn't stand not touching her, but he didn't want to push anymore than he already had. There was something else, though he couldn't be sure because she didn't finish, she was untouched by a man. His heart was pounded; he hoped it was true that the filthy Weasel never laid his hands on her precious body. "Hermione I… are you a virgin?" he said it softly.

If possible she turned an even deeper shade of red. "Um I don't know if I should be discussing such things with…" but she stopped when took in the look on his face "… yes" she squeaked.

They were silent for a moment taking in the situation. "I didn't know I'm sorry if I worried you. I thought you and Weas… _he_ well I mean that you were in a relationship for a while and I just assumed that because you were so close anyways… eh I know you're not a slag I didn't mean." Well didn't he just put his foot in his mouth! He was never un-composed yet here he was tripping over his words to reassure Granger, of all people, that everything was what fine?

"No I… we never. I wasn't ready I want everything to be special you know like in the movies…" That did it. The look on his face made her burst out laughing.

"What is a movie? I have heard the word but still…" he trailed off due to the fact that she couldn't hear him anyways over her giggles. He loved the way her face lit up when she was happy or the shadows that over took it when they were having a spat. "Well maybe you can show me one of these days." He chuckled.

Hermione sobered up a bit and then a thought accrued to her. "So where does this leave us? I mean what are we doing here?" She didn't know where she wanted it to go, or if she even wanted it to even leave this room. "I have so much going on right now I just do know if I could do this. Malfoy I don't just see people casually or multiple people, and I know that you have your well there are others who want you in certain ways."

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he wanted a relationship at all this year. He had one goal and that was to bring his family name back into good graces. He doesn't have time for this sort of school sweetheart bullocks, but there was something about her that he didn't want to leave behind either. No his family was more important and he needed to scarp all plans now before it was too late. "Maybe your right Granger; maybe we just need to stay away from each other. This would never work anyways. I think it would be better if I got my own room tonight. Good Night."

That was it he just walked out and now Hermione was sitting in her room at 5 in the morning absorbing everything that went on, analyzing every move that they had both made since he helped her with the Ron problem. She wasn't sad, or mad just confused. She didn't know what she wanted anymore and with having that chose now abruptly taking away she wondered if she wanted it because it was gone or because for some crazy reason she wanted him…. whatever the case she needed to pack her things and get back to Hogwarts regardless of time; she wanted to spend the day studying, thought she was ahead, to insure she stayed on top of the classes and she had to get a much needed distraction.

She fell into place with the routine of the week and before she knew it the weekend was here and Ginny hadn't left her room since ten that morning. Hermione felt like a giant Barbie doll. Ginny tried this and that makeup on her while looking into this hair style or that. "Gin nobody is even going to really see my face it's going to be dark AND I have a mask, so why do I need all this makeup?"

"'Mione you can keep whining but it's not going to do you any good. I told you already what if you run into a mysterious person in the dark with platinum blonde hair? Besides you know there are going to have tons of after parties tonight and I want you to come with us. So, you have to look perfect. I think I like the two tone colors on your eyes it makes your brown stand out, and I think we should do the same hair style I mean we are still both nymphs right; I'm just playing up the darker side." She said with a wink. Hermione had told Ginny everything that happened. She didn't have as much experience as Ginny and needed help understanding.

"I don't know Gin, like I said there isn't really anything that happened between us and he hasn't even looked at me since I got back on Sunday I think whatever fluke that was is over besides I don't think I can handle anyone right now; I just want to study and get out of here. I haven't told anyone but since first week I have been working with Professor McGonagall for Wizarding Law. I don't know if they will take me right out of school to work but it's a start." Though she said this in an offhand tone she was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

The girls spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their future and getting ready. The dance started at eight but they were going to be late to make and entrance as Ginny said. Harry told them through the door, because Ginny wouldn't let him in for anything, that he and Ron, were the last to leave their common room and he would meet them in the Entrance Hall, knowing that Hermione was still keeping her distance from him. The boys were dressed as the American 30's Gangster, Harry had a vest like white pin stripped zoot suit on with a white shirt under and a plain black mask and Ron was a black long sleeved white pin stripped zoot suit with a white tie and a black and white checkered mask.

Hermione was excited now and was trembling with nervousness. It had been ages since they all got to act young and reckless, but tonight was just what everyone needed. Hermione felt a ping of pride for studying under Professor McGonagall for her having this dance with more than just a good time in mind, but something were they could all breathe easy after holding their breath for so long. Arm and arm the girls walked down to enter as the two almost unknown people. (Ginny could never truly hide who she was unless she changed the color of her hair.)

They could felt the music booming through them as they descended the stair case. They were 30 minutes late, though you would think that it just started. Even though everyone had masks on very few people were dancing. Well that was never going to do! Ginny grabbed Harry's arm with her other hand and pulled them into the Great Hall and headed straight for the dance floor. Hermione wiggled out right before Ginny and Harry took the dance floor. She made her way over to the drink table really for something to do. Of course she didn't notice every eye on her from the male population. No sooner did she get a drink did a tall dark hair muggle military man with a black mask come up to her. "Are you enjoying the dance?" He had a deep soothing voice that matched his crystal blue eyes.

"Um… it's nice. And how are you enjoying the uh dance." She stared into his eyes and though they were gentle it was like they were looking beyond her soul.

"It would be better if you danced with me." He was looking at her like he wanted do more than just dance but Hermione dismissed this since everyone was here watching; there really was no harm in a dance after all that is what she was here for right?

"Sure do you have a name under there?" She took he hand and led him to the floor where the song was morphing into a slow song by the Weird Sisters_: Come Stir My Cauldron Anytime. _

"Why don't you call me yours for tonight?" He said with a mischievous smile. He let out a genuine good laugh when she opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out. "And what would you like me to call you tonight? Do you have a secret name or can I just call you Hermione?"

"How did you know…? I mean Hermione is fine. I think I will call you Mysterium. So, do I get to know anything about you other then you know of American Military Uniforms and know who I am?" the song was starting to shift into an upbeat tone called _Untouchable_ by The Coven.

Mysterium turned her around before he could answer and started to dance with her at a quicker tempo. The dance floor was starting to now fill up; well I guess Ginny really did get things started didn't she? Without saying a word to each other for several songs their bodies moved in sync. His hips almost never left her backside. Hermione felt almost naughty with their dancing but compared to some of the younger kids around that she seen she still thought herself and Mysterium PG13. Ginny came up to her right as a slow song was about to start, "Come with me I need to talk to you." Ginny didn't wait for her to answer before leaving to go to the girl's lavatory. She turn to tell her new dance partner that she needed to go but he was in her ear before she could turn. "I will be waiting for you to return for at least one more dance. I think I have been hogging you all night and I am not getting very friendly glances tonight, you know." with that he was gone.

Hermione hurried after her friend to find out what was going on. As soon as she entered she was ambushed by her friend. "Do you know who has been staring at you all night and what have you been doing? You have been off in lala land with your new little friend. I thought you wanted to get your weekend lover, okay to strong a word, new friend to come up to you tonight. I don't know if you have noticed but you have a lot more than him and my brother looking at you. I knew that I did a good job. That's beside the point thought isn't it, now how are you going to get him? Malfoy is smart so I know he was just waiting for your very hunky protector, hey, don't give me that look I am dating Harry I'm not dead and I notice people too, anyway I think if you just go up to him and ask him to dance it will be alright. There is no way he will tell you 'no' when you look like that."

Ginny had been rambling on so much that Hermione couldn't get a word in edge wise. That also meant that she couldn't warn her of a very heated looking girl behind her staring daggers at the two of them.

"I know for a fact that he wouldn't want the mudblood there, even if she is trying to look like a tart for him. He is here with me!" she growled. The two Gryffindor's didn't need to be told they were amongst a Snake. Though her face was covered they knew that it was Pansy pig nose Parkinson, also known as the slag and queen bitch of Slytherin.

Ginny was the first to recover, one of her many talents. "Sorry to disappoint but everyone came stag and just so you know if I hear you call ANYONE a mudblood again Parkinson you will have me to deal with." Everyone knows that Ginny not only had a short temper, but was one mean dueler in the halls.

"I don't think this involves you She-Weasel I was talking to your dirty blooded friend there." she pointed and being to cackle. Eh like in those old muggle movies!

"Before she could finish her laugh though Ginny silently shot her against the wall, much like Draco had Ron, and silenced her. "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOU MOUTH PARKINSON!" She twirled her wand and right before them her hair turned from black to white and she started to resemble an extremely stung tomato. "Now you need to watch your mouth got it!" She released the spell and let the tomatoed French Maid run from the room. "Well I don't think that she will be a problem anymore. Okay so when we leave here you go and find Malfoy he is dressed as the Phantom of the Opera or something like that? I'm not sure what he looked like but I am sure that he won't be hard to spot with his hair."

"Gin I don't think that this is a good idea I mean I know what happened but being here and know that _she_ knows now. What if Ron finds out anyways? I think it would be safer if well maybe if I just forget about everything. I don't need anyone right now to complicate things." She looked down felt the weight of disappointment and embarrassment rush over her. Really what was she think: she and Malfoy would never again pick up where they had left off and she needed to just move on with her life?

"Who are you trying to convince you or me? You don't have anything to worry about you. Ron is off with some Ravenclaw anyways. As soon as you took the floor he muttered something about having better things to do and walked off to find the first girl who would have him. I think that you should at least try to find him, BUT before you do I need details on who you were grinding out there with!"

Hermione laughed she could always looked to Ginny to be a friend anytime. She could insult you and give you a compliment in the same sentence as well as love and hate you in the same breathe. She was unique and loyal and to Hermione a sister she never had. "Well all I know about him is that he knows who I am. He wouldn't tell me anything he is a good dancer though and smells fresh, like the ocean. I wish I knew who he was." She admitted.

Hermione walked out and looked in every direction of a Phantom of the Opera character but found none. She walked back to the drink table and looked from a different angle. Maybe when he seen his 'date' he ran after her. She was asked to dance by a few other people, Neville included with his pirate costume with one eye patch, and she agreed but only out of kindness. She sighed and stood by the wall. She finished off her drink and thought about leaving: really what was the point of staying if she wasn't going to see the one person that she wanted to anyways. She edged towards the door getting ready to make a run for it when her plan fell through and she was caught. "I thought I told you I wanted one more dance. Are you running out on me now?"

Her Mysterium was back. "Well I didn't see you and I am kind of tired so I thought I would just leave." She knew that she was making up excuse after excuse but she really did want to go. When she looked up however she knew that she wasn't going to get away anytime soon. "Well alright I guess that one more dance wouldn't hurt."

**DPOV**

Draco watched as she took the dance floor with his now ex best friend when he got done with him tonight: Theodore Nott. He had to watch as they danced nearly all night getting closer and closer as the songs went on, and in that he was dodging Pansy all night who thought she held some kind of claim to him because once upon a time ago they were to be married: due to pure-bloods keep arranged marriages. That ended with the war however. He couldn't stand her or the past that they shared. He watched as they took the danced and he pulled her closer to him, but that wasn't the worst part even though she had a mask he could read her face and see the discomfort that she felt as his bloody hands came down to her hips pulling her into him. He had to restrain himself until the end of the song.

**HPOV**

She left him lead her to the dance floor this time and turned around shaking her hips with him behind her. This time was different though. He was closer than before and let his hands roam over her hips pulling her closer. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable but thought she could bare it for the rest of the song and it did fell like of nice to have someone want to dance and be with just you oppose to someone coming with a common pig nosed slag. No she couldn't think like that the song started to come to a close and morph into a slower song. He started to turn her around when a pair of strong arms came between them. "I think it's my turn now." And without further ado he took Hermione from the arms of Mysterium and waltz her away from him. Though you could visibly see the anger in his face he did want to cause a scene; let alone with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing? That was so rude! How do you know I didn't want to continue to dance with…" she knew that he wasn't listening and if he was then she didn't show it.

He pulled her close to him and put his arms around her waist and waited for her to put hers behind his neck. "It's my turn to dance with the fairy of the ball don't you think? I mean you have given everyone else a go. Do you know you looked dancing with him? Every guy in here has it hard for you Granger! I thought you didn't want any kind of relationship but here you are what trying to rope in a guy?"

Hermione was fuming how dare he! He is the one that left isn't he, and yet here he is telling her that she looks like that some of what… pole dancer? "I didn't come here to be insulted and yet that's all I get from you and your _date_" she said with distain dripping from every word. "I think I have had enough dancing for one evening. Thank you for the dance." She turned to leave seeing an annoyed military man getting his hopes up that something had gone wrong in Malfoy's plan to take over his damn dance. She gave him a shy smile, out of spite of Draco who was still holding her waist, and started to walk towards him. Draco held firmly on to her however and she gave him an evil glare. "Look I don't know why you wanted to dance with me in the first place, but I can tell you now if it was just to upset me and make me feel worse than a already do than mission accomplished." She refused to cry, but her body had other plans. Damn it! Could she not get through one dance without crying; she roughly pulled away from him in the middle of the song and stormed out forgetting about her Mysterium.

She made her way outside even though a light drizzle started and sat under a large tree that would give her cover. She heard footsteps behind her but she hoped it was just some other students sneaking out here, much like Harry and Ginny had earlier in the night. "So the little nymph found her tree? I'm sorry I let Malfoy take you away; I seen that he upset you." He sat down on the hard ground next to her and draped his arm around her. "So any guesses on who I am yet?" he asked giving her a boyish smile.

Smiling back she thought "I have thought about it let's see… Terry Boot? Okay Justin Finch-Fletchley no wait he isn't here. Am I even close?"

He shook his head, "No not even a little. I think we should make a game out of this."

In that instance she knew why she was off. "You're a Slytherin aren't you?" she didn't need to hear the answer because she knew.

"No we no longer have houses remember I am a senior just like you, but yes I was. Why does it matter?" He pulled her chin up to look deep into her eyes. "Look in my eyes do you believe I have come here to trick you? Take off my mask and see who I am."

She turned her body and lifted both hands to the tie on his mask. She was inches from him when she slowly pulled off his mask. She smiled when she seen who it was. Theodor Nott Jr. Someone who didn't pick the Dark Lords side and almost always stayed to himself. Her smile slide off her face, however, when she realized that he was friends with the man she just left. "Theodor Nott I know who you are now." She said it so final though.

"Call me Teddy." He slowly put his hand behind her neck and began to pull her towards him.

_Godric she wasn't ready for this. Let anything happen right now so she could stop and think about this._

"I thought I would find you out here with her Nott, sorry to inform you, but the lovely Ms. Granger is not looking for a relationship right now nor a casual fuck. It's time you take your leave I think for the evening." Draco was seeing red. He should blast him back to last week. Did he walk out on her yes; was it a mistake to do? He was now seeing that it really was.

"Drake I let you have her once tonight and you upset her besides were busy." He turned his back to him and looked back at Hermione with a smile.

Hermione could now see why Teddy was in Slytherin. She didn't want to be the reason for a fight started between the two friends. "Maybe I should go Teddy I don't want to cause a fight between you and your friend." She got up letting his hands fall. She dusted herself off and started to walk away.

"Granger I think we need to talk again in our _privet _room. I'll be there as soon as I'm done with Teddy here." Draco turned away from her and back to Teddy.

Did he just dismiss her like some brainless bint? "Excuse me I don't have anything more to say to you. You left remember so you can stay the hell out of my affairs from here on out Malfoy. I don't care if I am being beaten to a bloody pulp or snogging someone under a tree you have no rights to tell ME what to do got it?" She heard Teddy snicker but she did not care. Whom the hell did he think he was talking to her like that?

"Granger we need to talk about this in a more privet matter now _please_ meet me there." He never asked please, and yet this woman could make him say just about anything.

She leaned around him and said her good bye to Teddy then retreated to the library.

Draco eyes turn to steel when he looked at Teddy. "Just stay away from her Nott and we won't have a problem."

"Just because I stay away from her doesn't mean that she will stay away from me. I don't want this to come between us but I have had my eye on Granger for a long while now Drake. Always thought she was Potter's but I guess the rumors weren't true and they really were friends. Whoever thought she would end up with that toss Weasel, but anyways I have my chance now and I am not backing down. May the best man win?" Teddy put his hand out to him but took in the look on his face and withdrew it.

"She is not some contest and I have already claimed her! I even spent the weekend with her in Hogsmead and I have tasted her not you." He felt hatred toward his best friend repeatedly to night. He turned and walked away to meet Hermione in the library. He had thought about her all week and waited for tonight for them to talk, but as usual his plans didn't go as well planned. She came in and as soon as she got to the drinks she was picked up by his best friend. Then the blasted banish Pansy came running out of the bathroom and pawed all over him to help her. When he came back the bloody idiot has his hands running over her again. This was not going to be easy but he had waited all week for a good sparring.

Hermione sat in the room that she and Draco once before talked in waiting for him so she could give him a piece of her mind. Just on cue he walked in slamming the door. "What the hell was that Malfoy? Why do you keep interrupting me and Teddy? You left me, and maybe it was for the best for the both of us. We would tear each other apart." She was screaming at him and she thought she might; thank goodness she had cast a Muffilato on the room before he entered it.

"You are better than him and you would regret any time spent with him. As for leaving that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I should have never left; I think we could give this a real chance: me and you. I want to try." He had stepped right in front of her so she could no long pace.

"I told you I don't cheat and I will not help you cheat even if you are dating a complete slag." She couldn't understand why this hurt they were never together so she shouldn't feel as if she were losing something.

"I'm not with anyone; look I was but I broke it off. More like I was engaged it was prearranged when I was six. I informed my mother and her this week after I left you. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. I know that I should have told you I just didn't…" he trail off.

"Look I don't think this would work between us. I just can't see…" She was stopped by his lips finding hers. She lost her train of thought and pulled him closer. She wanted this moment every day since he had walked out on her.

His hands went under her costume cupping her cheeks and then lifting her to sit on the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist linking him to her. "I need you… only you. I don't know why but I can't stay away from you: not anymore."_ Godric help her she felt the same way_. Draco moved to her neck and sucking and biting on her smooth sweet skin. A moan slipped through her lips and her eyes closed even tighter. She could fell his manhood through his pants pressing into her. Her body acted on its own accord and she felt a warm liquid dampen her white thong she chose to wear. She felt his tongue trail down to her cleavage. No one had ever done this before and she looked down to watch. When he looked up she seen pure lust in his eyes and she knew her eyes mirrored the same thing. He hooked his finger inside the top of her costume a started to drag it down.

Just then the door thundered open. Ron was staring at them like a madman. His eyes were flat black again. "I KNEW IT! YOU ARE MINE DON'T YOU GET IT!" Ron was ready before either of them having his wand pointed at Draco and thundered "Sectumsempra". Hermione screamed and got down on her knees to help Draco how was now bleeding to no avail. Ron was there in less than a second and grabbed a fist full of her hair. "You want to play whore to you? I thought you were smart 'Mione but no you came to see him tonight." Ron started to drag her away from Draco's who's hand she was holding. Madam Pince however had made it to the library small room and as soon as she seen Draco on the floor sent her Patronus to Madam Pomfrey and without a word she hit Ron with Petrificus Totalus.

Madam Pomfrey was there moments after and was in the process of healing him and almost out of thin air Professor McGonagall was there. "Is he okay? Please." Tears were cascading down Hermione's face now.

"He will be fine Ms. Granger. Now you need to explain this now." Under the scornful eyes of Minerva McGonagall she told her everything about the past and how Ron has been, even everything that happened when she went to go get her parents. "Why was I never informed that this was worse than I thought? When you told me I assumed it was the first time Ms. Granger. Why did things have to get this bad before I was informed further? Dear we are going to have to send him away to get more help. We can help him no further here. He needs his family; I'm afraid the added stress here will set him off again. I'm sorry but that's final I will owl Molly and Arthur now." She swept out of the room without a second glance.

Draco was fine to go back to his room but was still weak. Hermione walked him back to the common room. When they entered everyone looked at them to see who else came to join the party and Harry rushed to help take some of the weight of Hermione and got Draco into his room. Hermione gave him a public good night before she shuffled out of the door.

"Ginny I'm sorry Ron he is going home. McGonagall said he needs more help. It's my fault if he didn't see… I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen." Without a care as to who heard she told her the whole story and when she was all cried out Ginny took her to her room.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this Hermione. I think this might be for the best. Maybe mum and dad can help." They hugged and Ginny stayed with Hermione in her bed for the night, both knowing that things could have been worse.

**FYI **_Mysterium is Latin for mystery_ ** A/N **Okay, another chapter done! I thought about leaving it off when Ron walked in but I don't want to be cruel. I hope you liked it Review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! I always want to thank those of you who have reviewed already! Oh and I will be bringing Ron back I have a plan for it all so no worries! Check out my photobucket for updated pictures.


	4. Slow Learning

**A/N I know that it has been a while I'm sorry BUT this chapter is a lengthy one ENJOY!**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was in a trance. She needed to check on Draco to make sure he was okay, and she couldn't get this horrid feeling out of her mind that if she would have just stayed away from him none of this would have happened. Even though Ron was gone for now she didn't know if she could get over the guilt of the explosion that happened the night prior. She got up and stretched, dressed and snuck out to go to visit him.

She poked her head in just in case he was asleep. "Well I didn't think I would see you this early Granger." He looked to be back to his regular self. He patted the bed for her to seat with him. He knew that she was going to be there early and knew what she was going to say.

"You look better. How are you feeling?"

"Well this is the second time I have been hit with that spell, but I know that was the first time it was meant to kill. There is something I wanted to tell you; this is not your fault and I do not regret what we've done. I can only hope that you feel the same." He turned and seen a small tear zig zagging down her cheek. "Don't cry princess I want this and I am willing to work for it."

Hermione didn't know why she was feeling this. They weren't even going out and here she was crying over something that they didn't have. Last night he had mentioned that he wanted to try this and now he just reconfirmed it. "I don't know. As much as I want this I just…" she didn't know what she could say. Before she could finish her thought, though, his warm arms came around her. She leaned into him smelling his sweet scent: fresh and crisp with notes of lavender, menthe, iris and musk.

"For once, Granger, stop thinking and just got with your feelings. This is new for me too. We both deserve a shot at happiness and if this is it then please don't ruin it for both of us."

Draco said this more sincerely than she had ever heard him. She could see his point though; why were they supposed to give up happiness when everyone around them was starting to rebuild their lives. "Maybe your right maybe we should try, I mean really try, and see where this ends up." She gave him a small smile and leaned her head into the nook of his neck.

"So does that mean that we are going out than? Have I captured the heart of the Gryffindor Princess?" He was smirking down at her; it was nice to have him playing with her instead of sneering at her all the time.

"Well if you have then am I lying with the snakes with the Slytherin Prince. What oh what are your friends going to think of you now?" She went to stand up but his arms wouldn't let her go.

"I could care less to what they have to say; now don't you think that we should celebrate our coming together?" A sly smile crept up on his face. His mouth was on hers and she didn't even attempt to push him away. Draco explored her mouth with his tongue. Never did he imagine that he and Hermione would be together. To soon though Hermione pulled back and sighed into his shoulder.

"Do you think we can take things slow? I know that you have…uh experience in this area but I really don't." Hermione never thought this would be so embarrassing. She shifted her eyes down to the silken deep green comforter.

"I think taking things slow would be a good idea."

He was smiling which made her feel better but she had to ask another question before the pixies in her stomach would stop flying around. "Do you think we can keep this between just you and me for a while? I mean just so we can see where this is going you know."

This is what he was afraid of. Why would she not want to be open about them, but if this is what it took for her to be comfortable with him then he would take it. "We can do that… for a while" Was all he said.

Hermione was a little worried about the look in his eyes. They looked troubled somehow. She felt ashamed of what she had just asked him like she was hiding him, but she couldn't face telling everyone that they had gotten together after the "Ron situation" and thought if she gave it sometime things would get back to normal.

With kiss good bye Hermione went back to the room to write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling them how sorry she was. She didn't want them to blame her for everything but she didn't want them to blame Ron. She knew that things would be dicey for a while but she needed to them to know things like this happen and with love and compassion they could get better. She thought about breakfast but just couldn't stomach eating. She found her way to the library and started to study for on upcoming exam that she knew she would blow through.

"Hello Hermione. So how was last night after you rushed off; did you and Drake have it out again? If he hurt you then I can talk to him for you." Teddy was leaning casually against a shelf looking at her with an easy smile across his face.

"I can handle him thank you for asking. I wanted to talk to you though. I'm sorry about last night, and how I rushed off like that. I let things get out of hand though and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about me. I don't usually behave in such a manner. I can't see you though, I'm sorry." She wanted to let him know upfront what her feelings were on the matter.

Teddy walked over and plopped in the chair next to her. "I owe you an apology too Granger I didn't mean to push you. I, like you, don't usually act in such ways. I'm sorry. Now that we have the unpleasant out of the way I think that we should move past it. What is there left for you to study? I thought you finished the whole book!" he laughed.

It was so easy to be around Teddy she was finding. He was genuine and nice. He didn't act like the other Slytherin and she thought they could truly become friends. "Very funny as it happens I have but we have an exam and I want to be ready. Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"Well that is what I came in here for. You were sitting alone and I thought I would see how things were after last night. Besides I think that we both seem to know what is going to be on the test don't you. I know I said that I was sorry about last night but I am attracted to you. Do you think it would be too much if I asked you out this week? I mean now that Weasley is gone I mean." He was so sweet and confident but there was something about him now that didn't seem right she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um I don't think I can do that I'm sorry I just I'm kinda… it's complicated right now I'm sorry." She started to gather her books and put them in her bag.

She turned to leave but he was standing right in front of her. "I didn't mean for you to leave on my account. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you didn't feel something between us." He however pulled her closer to him encircling his arms around her small waist.

She was shaking like a leaf. "I should go I'm sorry I don't feel… I have to go." She tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"I think you should stay a little while longer. I want to talk to you." He was looking deep into her eyes. He started to inch forward slowly.

"Nott I thought she said she wanted to go. It would be very _wise_ of you to let her go now." Draco growled the last word.

Teddy let his arms fall from her and she hurried away to HIM. He watched as his best friend put his hand on the small of her back and whispered something in her ear. She retreated and the two of them were left alone.

"I told you last night she is mine you will not touch her again. Why can't you get it through your head?" Draco was livid. Didn't he tell him last night that Hermione was his and he was going to make sure that nobody tried to come between them?

"I told you I wasn't going to back down last night too, Drake. How was your night anyways? I heard that you were in a spot of trouble mate." Teddy's perfect face slid down some to a mincing glare. "I didn't think that Granger had it in her to go with you last night, not after we were together all night."

"So you are the one who sent the Weasel King after us then." This was why Teddy was put in Slytherin: he was smart, conniving, and charming. He was a true snake in the grass; he could strike at any minute or wait for months to get you back. He was one to be forever cautious with. This is why Draco and he made such good friends, they were the same.

"Well I thought if I got you two out of the way then I would have my chance. I was proven wrong I guess she showed a little more compassion than I thought she had. As I told you last night I will not give up. One misstep and I will there to catch our little beauty Drake." He strode out of the room.

Draco went back to his common room and knocked on Hermione's door. "It's me can I come in?" He waited for her to open the door. Well she just walked in this morning so he would do the same. "What are you doing?" She sat there gazing out the window leaving that as her only response. "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Look I didn't do anything with him okay. I understand if you don't believe me but I swear I didn't. Teddy is being persistent and I am not sure how to deter him. Look if you want to forget about this morning's conversation I will respect your wishes." She stopped right there because her voice started to shake. After being with Ron she was unbelievably vulnerable. She never thought she would be so weak, but she knew in time the strength would come.

"Granger what are you talking about? I told you that I wanted this to work and you're throwing in the towel because of someone who can't take a clue? I thought we were in this together? I believe you I was there. I went to find you to see if you would take lunch with me and I heard what he was saying and you. I want to warn you about him. There is a reason that he was put in Slytherin and I am not going to tell you to stay away from him but I want you to tread lightly with him." Draco stayed a ways away from her though he wanted to hold her again. "Really what are you thinking Princess? I can see the wheels in there spinning out of control."

She smiled and got up. "I'm surprised that you are so calm about this. I thought you would be rather angry with me. I didn't think you would understand. Ron never… I'm sorry"

"Never compare me to the loathsome Weasel. Now I know Teddy I've grown up with him since we got our first brooms. Now what are we going to do the rest of the day?" He was now smiling.

They stayed in her room all day until they had to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny had done a wonder job excepting Draco into their little circle for dinner. The conversation flow easily enough. After dessert the five of them, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Neville, walked back to their common room.

"Draco, why are you slumming it tonight? I thought were going to have a private little party of our own tonight." Pansy's face still had a hint of red to it and Ginny couldn't help but smirk at her, while Draco didn't even acknowledge her. Neville decided to call it a night and Ginny had plans of her own for her and Harry. With a brief 'Good Night' Hermione slipped into her room.

"Draco didn't you hear me? I thought we were going to have some fun. I missed you I haven't seen you all day." Pansy was pulling him toward her room.

"Get the hell off me. I told you we are through you filthy whore. I'm nothing to you; remember your words not mine." Trying to get her off of him he started toward his room.

"Baby you know I didn't mean it. You know I love you and when we leave this god awful place we will be married and will put all of this behind us." Pansy looked up at him like she was going to kiss him. He pushed her away roughly and went to his room spelling his door shut so she couldn't get in.

That week and few that followed Draco didn't leave Hermione alone too much. Having the same classes it was easy for them to walk together. On the request of Hermione they didn't eat together very often. When they were in the library alone one Friday night Draco turned to her. "When are we going to let everyone know that we are a couple? It's been nearly two months I don't think that we are going to jinx ourselves now." He saw shock cross through her eyes.

"Do you think it's been long enough I mean it has only been 6 weeks?" She looked like she was calculating.

"Hermione are you that ashamed of me that you don't want to be seen together? I mean we barely touch in public. Why is it so bad that I want to walk down the hall holding your hand or kiss you good night? I thought you were a Gryffindor where is your courage?" Though he had a lightness to his voice she knew that he was serious.

"Okay then, we can go and tell Harry and Ginny they are the only ones I care to know." She grabbed her stuff without looking at him. Truth be told she was scared to death right now. She led them up to their common room and knock on Harry's door.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" Lately Harry seemed so carefree and relaxed. He was wise beyond his years, but this year was to be all his.

"Is Ginny here I wanted to talk to you both. I have something important to say." When Harry gave a small nod Hermione and Draco walked into the small room and sat down in two chairs. She seen Ginny on the bed but couldn't smile.

With a clearing of her throat she had everyone looking at her waiting for her to say something. "Well I just wanted to let you know that Draco and I have been seeing each other for a while now. I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to make sure this is what we wanted." She looked between them and was a little flustered that a grin was starting to spread over Harry's face. "What this isn't a joke Harry I'm serious."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped through his lips. "We kinda guess that much already. I mean you two were always fighting and now he is walking around all over with you and you study together instead alone Oh and you try to sneak meals together. Besides as long as he makes you happy we will be alright with it. We have always respected your decisions even if we don't show it all the time."

"Well it's about time! I told Harry ages ago that this was going to happen. I'm happy for you." Ginny gave her a hug "We have so much to talk about later though." She added in a low whisper.

Draco couldn't wait to get her alone now that she was his for everyone to see. "Potter, She-Weasel thanks." Draco was one that never said thanks or please and for some reason when he was around her she brought out the best in him. Weird.

Grabbing her hand Draco pulled her out of the room and went straight across to his. Shutting the door behind them he pulled her into him smiling. "You're now mine for everyone to see."

Hermione chuckled into his mouth. She brought her arms up around his neck. Other then snogging they hadn't gone too far in physical department. "Draco I was wondering do you think… well do you think that… you can teach me how to you know… well since I haven't done anything." She pulled away a little to look at him.

"When can we start, now?" He knew that he sounded like a little boy about to get his first broom, but he didn't care he had wanting this for what seemed like years and if he was honest with himself it very well had been.

"Well I was thinking maybe tonight. I want to try things with you." She blushed a brilliant red. She wanted to try so many things most what she had heard about or read about. "If you wanted to that is…"

Draco leaned in to give her a sweet but short kiss. "I think that is a great idea." He lowered his lips down on her neck licking slightly. His mouth traveled to her collar bone while his hand came up to cup her perky left breast. "God you feel so good." Going even lower he bit her rosy bud through her shirt. He smiled when he heard her gasp.

"Draco gods above that feels good." She was running her hand through his hair and pulling him in deeper. She didn't want him to stop. He started to remove her white button down shirt and revealed a white lace bra. Slowly lifting it Draco's mouth latched on and was met with them both moaning. Hermione felt like she was on fire. Sucking harder he pulled her tighter to him. He could feel the throbbing in his groin. If he didn't stop them he didn't know if he could stop. This was so unexpected that he didn't have time to prepare himself.

When Draco finally pulled away they were both panting. "I think that we should stop. I don't want to teach you everything I know in one night." He smirked and help right her clothes. "I have a question before you rush away from me tonight. What are we going to do Christmas? I was thinking we could spend some time alone. I know you have to go to the Weasley and your parents and I need to spend time with my mother but I just want to be with you too."

Hermione had been thinking about this for a while and thought that she had come up with something that they both could do. "Well what if we got together on the night after Christmas. We could get a room again." She smiled thinking about how this was going to be very different from last time.

"Okay. Well than I guess I only need to know what you want."

She looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

He smirked only Hermione wouldn't think of getting something from him on Christmas. Every girl he had ever been with looked to sink her claws into him for his fortune that he was to get, but not her. "Your Christmas gift of course." He waited for her to react and she didn't disappoint.

"I don't expect you to get me anything. I mean really we have only been together for a short while and I mean we are just barely going to come out publicly…" she was turning red; why on earth would he feel the need to get her something.

"Well I am going to get you something it's whether you like it or not. Not that I don't have something already picked out. Besides it is nothing big." That was true it was a small gift: a star sapphire necklace that had a slight golden curve about the stone. It was spell to always allow him to find her no matter the distance as long as she wore it. He wanted to get her something that she wanted as well however.

"Well I think what you have now is going to be lovely but honestly Draco I think you should take it back to where ever you got it I really don't need anything." She had however gotten him something. She sent off for a box of their favorite truffles and gotten him a brown rope-like material that had the crest of a dragon upon it. It was said to hold some sort of special power that he and a mate could only feel. Though Hermione thought this interesting she thought the shop keeper just wanted to make a quick sale before heading out. There couldn't be any hold on Draco because he was a pure blood and therefore didn't have a mate. Besides he had given her so much already and she didn't feel right letting him give her something when she had clearly not given him anything in return.

"Well then it's settled I will buy you something that you don't like and I will let you lie to me about your liking it." He pretended to be hurt but after all the time that Hermione and he had been 'trying' to spend together she knew his mannerisms better than that.

"Oh fine I could use a new parchment I am running low." She knew that it was ridiculous to ask for something of such, but she didn't want to ask for anything!

"Granger, tell me that you didn't just ask for parchment for a gift! I knew that you were into you studies but really." He laughed. How in the world could she think that he would oblige that? Well they apparently weren't going to get anywhere so he would drop it for tonight.

The next morning Draco -though Hermione had put up on heck of a fight- tried to pulled a wary Hermione into the Great Hall hand-in-hand. "Hermione please just stop. It's not like we haven't been together anyways. Look I thought that you were the Gryffindor here and I have to drag you in?" with a hard chuckle he started to pull the door open. They were already late coming and they had double Ancient Runes lunch and then Astronomy that night.

"Look maybe we should just skip breakfast I mean we could just go to class early or something." After seeing the look on his face she changed gears. "I am a Gryffindor so don't you think of calling me a coward Draco Malfoy."

He looked at her before rolling his eyes. "If that were true, then, this would have been done weeks ago. Let's just go to class." He almost felt guilty goading her like that but it had to be done. She squared her shoulders and marched straight through the Great Hall and to their table. As soon as people seen their hands entwined the gossip ran rapid through the place!

"Did you see Malfoy with his paws all over…" and "Why is he tainting even his hand to touch that mudblood if you ask me…" Even at their table people were talking in loud whispers. For a strange reason this only made Hermione want to stick by her new boyfriend. They had just fought a bloody war over this and yet people couldn't let go of all of their per justice they had.

She did something she would have never thought possible: she pulled Draco into her hard and kissed him. There were a few cat calls and whistles but that didn't stop her. Pulling back Draco's eyes were sparkling with excitement and happiness. "Well well I didn't think that you had it in you, Princess."

"Oh shut it. I only did it to shut everyone up." She grabbed a piece of toast and tea then picked at it. After a few minutes she gave up trying to eat and sat there until it was time for class.

Draco could tell that she was thinking but he looked at Potter who gave him a quick shake and didn't say anything. When he was done he grabbed his and Hermione's bag and firmly grabbed her hand and walked to class. The week went by with much of the same reaction slowly dying down due to the news about a 5th year Ravenclaw and a 7th year Slytherin found in the Potions stock room snogging.

Slowly the excitement of winter break was spreading through the halls and Hagrid had already put up all twelve of the Christmas trees. All in all the festive moods were setting in.

"So I heard a little birdy was going to having a small party tomorrow night. I think it's going to be a blast what do you say 'Mione?" Ginny was her usual want to party self. She wanted to have a last drunken night before heading back home to spend time with her family.

"I don't see how I can get out of it I know that you want me to go." Hermione laughed a little. "I guess you're going to have to help me getting ready then."

Ginny squealed she loved playing dress up with Hermione. Being the only girl she always felt the need to make someone up. "Meet me in Gryffindor Tower tomorrow noon." Ginny made to leave. She had planning to do for Hermione and herself, well she was pretty much done. She had been planning this party for a while and bought a dress already.

When finishing her essay for transfiguration she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in."

Draco step though wearing a beautiful smile. "Well what do we have here? I thought you would have finished that by now. Maybe I should leave you alone can't have you falling behind in your studies now can we."

"I've just finished so you can stop being so smug now." She stretched, after classes she had changed into some of her comfy muggle sweats and a tank top. She had moved her bag and all of her books to her desk and was now laying in the in the middle of her bed.

Draco took the opportunity and climbed onto her bed with her. "We leave tomorrow I don't know how I am going to stay away from you even if it is only for a few days you have cast a spell on me I think." He smiled down at her.

Cupping her cheek he bent his lips down to hers. With a sigh of satisfaction he deepened the kiss. He shifted his body to where he was on top of her. Pulling her shirt off, he kissed his way down to her right bud. He sucked harder and she was whimpering as she watched him. She found herself being drawn to watching him work on her body. He almost worshiped it. He was delicate but strong at the same time. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to her left breast. "I want you to roll your nipple in your finger tips like this." He showed her on the one that he was giving so much attention. "And cup it too." Again he showed her what he meant. She nodded and started to do as he instructed. He took her in his mouth again and started to use his teeth pulling just a little. Hermione could feel his hard length rubbing against her wet center. Draco had been taking it a little further each time they got together. She was a little reluctant at first but with as much as he reassured her she didn't stay that way long.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped up. "Hold on!" So this is what Ginny felt like when they were interrupted! Throwing on her shirt without a bra she swung the door open.

"Sorry if I interrupted something but I had a question on my homework and I thought you would be able to help me Hermione." Teddy stood there with gleaming eyes. He knew what he interrupted and was glad that in her haste Hermione didn't grab her bra.

"Nott this is getting old I think you should leave." Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "We're busy right now." Leering at his once friend. Draco didn't know what came over him but he needed to get his scent on her. Something that she would never know was what he was deep down inside, but Theodore Nott not only knew what he was but shared the same trait.

Hermione felt something overcome her body it was something more primal than anything else. It was pure need for the man that was holding her. She twisted around and ate at his mouth. Digging her finger nails into the back of his neck she let out a loud moan. Her nipples were hard and very visible through her thin white shirt. To some degree she heard the growling going on behind her. She should have been worried yet all she could think about was making Draco hers.

Draco kept his eyes on Teddy the whole time daring him to try to interfere with him declaring her his. Though Teddy was disciplined he couldn't help but feel rage watching Draco Malfoy run his lips on what he thought was his and let out a growl. Draco in return let out his own mincing growl to warn Teddy not to even attempt it. Pulling back his magical aura from her a little and she seemed a little stunned at herself.

"Oh my… I'm sorry I didn't mean… I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm sorry Teddy do you think I can help tomorrow morning; I only have until noon though." She was trying to ignore the burn in her cheeks.

Teddy could barely control the anger in his voice. He knew exactly what happened to her but he refused to believe it. "You know what Granger I think that I can figure it out myself." And just like that he stormed away.

"Draco I didn't mean to do that in front of him. I know that he is your friend and he has feeling for me. I would never come between the two of you like that." Hermione wanted to run from the room, but it was her room and she knew that Draco wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "It's fine he is stepping on my toes. He needs to realize that you are mine and I don't plan on giving you up to him. I didn't know that you were so frisky though Ms. Granger. Do you think that we can pick up where you left off." Before she could answer he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed with a need. He shouldn't have tested himself like that, but if he didn't have to prove himself to Nott then he would keep coming after her, and she was HIS: he felt almost like Weasley now, almost. He was already tearing her shirt off and latching on to her. Moving his fingers down her unbuttoned her pants. He wanted to stop before he frightened her, but his body needed her right now and she didn't seem scared yet. "Princess I need to stop. I can't…" His breathing was haggard but he needed to get a hold of himself or he would ruin everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you." She was breathing just as hard as he was; though even as she said the words she brought him closer to her.

Draco still had some of his magical aura from her. Though she was completely free to do as she pleased he was increasing her sexually charged energies. He pulsed it one more time, stronger then before and she moved toward him again.

"Draco I need you, please." She pulled him down on her. She undid his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. He was warm and soft yet very well built.

Draco pulled her pants down to see her in a pair of white lace panties what match her long ago discarded bra. He could see her soaking them already. Trying his hardest not to rip them he slid them down her beautifully shaped legs and crawled in between her thighs. "You smell wonderful Princess. I have to taste you." Seeing her nod was enough consent for him. He spread her lips apart and ran his tongue up and down before sucking on her small nub.

Hermione had never felt anything so good. A moan erupted from her and she felt her back arch. "Oh Draco don't stop!"

He sucked and licked up and down her. He dipped his tongue into her messaging her cannel. Draco could tell that she was getting close and couldn't wait for the hot liquid to run down his throat so he started tonguing her again. She gasped and moaned until he brought her with his mouth. Drinking her up he felt a satisfaction that he was the first to ever make her have an orgasm, but when he looked up she still have lust in her eyes.

She glued their mouths together before getting on top of him and stroking his long cock. Draco shuttered under her touch but didn't stop her. "Teach me how to please you Draco." She didn't ask and he knew that there was no stopping what they were doing.

"French the tip and work your way down." He had many blow jobs but this was different. He moaned when her mouth closed around him. "God your mouth is like now other. Don't stop."

Hermione worked her way down listening to more instructions. She cupped his balls as she took him deep into her mouth. She was find that she did quite like what she was doing.

"Hermione I'm going to cum you don't need to swallow. Pull back some." Draco locked eyes with her but he knew that she wasn't going to do any such thing. His head fell back with a moan ripping out of his throat and his seed filled her mouth and Hermione took every ounce before softly sucking off the end gently. "Princess that was amazing you didn't need to do that." He couldn't believe that her mouth felt so perfect on him. Though this was not his first time having a girl pleasure him, somehow, this felt different. He pulled her up to him and kissed her neck. "Why don't I stay here tonight?" he asked while still nuzzling her neck.

Hermione was shocked. She had never thought someone like Draco Malfoy would ever let anyone share a bed but here he did not want to let her go. "Are you sure? I mean you don't normally let your… others stay with you, right?"

"No, but you're different Hermione. I can't explain it; you have pulled me." He looked into her eyes and smiled. He knew what was happening but he would not act on those instincts again like he did tonight. "I think I should stay."

Hermione leaned into him; why did this seem so significant? She couldn't put her finger on it, but she would let it go for now. Christmas was fast approaching and she would be sharing something with him that no other would have. "Okay stay. Good night."

"Good night Hermione. Sleep well." He kissed her soft lips, pulled her closer and fell asleep. He could get use to this.

Hermione woke in the arms of Draco the next morning, or at least she hoped it was. The Black Out shades were drawn so she didn't know what time it was. When she went to get up his strong arms tightened around her. _Well how am I going to get out of this?_ She thought. She pulled again but had no luck.

"Are you trying to sneak out on me again? I thought that we were past that stage." Bloody hell what time was it, and why was she up so early? "I think you should sleep some more."

"Don't be lazy I need a shower and then breakfast I think." She laughed at him when he grunted and threw a pillow over his face.

"I could go for a shower too. Yours or mine?" When he seen her turn red it was his turn to laugh. "I'm kidding. I guess I do need to get ready too. I still have to pack. Were we going to the party tonight?" Draco, though it was an internal battle, got up and let the blank fall off of his perfectly sculpted torso.

"About that, I am going to meet Ginny at noon and we are going to get ready. She is going to make me her own personal doll for the day. I will have to meet you here. Oh and would you like me to book the same room? I can owl them today to the room is ready for us."

"Actually I would like to book it this time. We can meet at the station then I will take you for a surprise. I will see you tonight." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they parted ways.

"Ginny! We have been at this since noon I think you have done all that you can with me I know that you have a 'vision' that you want me to look like but it's 7:30 and we only had an hour off for lunch! I think you have done everything that you can with me. When are you going to get ready we only have about an hour or so left?" Hermione's bum was starting to get numb after sitting all day. She did like what Ginny had done but really it was ridiculous for anyone to spend this much time on getting themselves, or in her case someone else, ready.

Ginny studied her. "Okay I think I could get ready now, but I still think if I raise your hair… okay okay I'm getting ready. Get dressed so I can see if I have to make any adjustments."

Hermione sighed but got up just the same; Ginny had chosen a deep red tube top dress with a bow cutting the dress in half and the bottom went to about mid thigh for her. She liked it enough and it really wasn't shorter than the costume had been. She wore a matching pair of 3.5 inch peep toe pumps.

Ginny had a fun dress that was slightly shorter then Hermione's. It was a baby doll blue that had a bow just beneath her breast. A few light pink flowers flowed down from the top to the skirt of the dress almost like a shooting star. Her shoes were blue silk with pink daisy's and a whooping 4.5 inches tall.

"Oh 'Mione you look beautiful! Malfoy is not going to be able to keep his hands off of you goodness!" Hermione had told her everything and got her advice. Mainly she said they were young and should have a good time she deserved it! "It's nearly time let's go and have a blast!" She pulled Hermione in tow and started walking out. They received a few cat calls when walking throw the Gryffindor tower and corridors.

"Are you sure about this Gin I mean I think I might be over dressed. Maybe we should just were our normal clothes." Hermione, though she did like how she looked, felt over dressed and a bit self conscious.

Hermione had been saying this off and on all day so Ginny ignored it and pushed the portrait open. The common room was decked out like a dance floor. They had placed spells around to make it look like the night sky and different colors of shooting stars were flying through the sky. The moon was full so the room still had the look of a bright night. All of the furniture was gone and in place of it were plush looking love seats and half chairs that were meant to be shared. They had the normal party foods and loads of drinks; anything for pumpkin juice to fire whisky and elf made mead.

Arms came around Ginny's torso and a chuckle erupted from her. "You look lovely, Ginny. When did you buy this little number?" Harry kissed her neck and Hermione felt that this was a privet affair and kindly excused herself.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Hermione knew his voice and when she turned around a very dashing Teddy Nott was standing next to her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. So, where is your date?" Hermione didn't want this to be awkward but she couldn't help but feel the need to be close to Draco.

"Well the only women I would want to be here with is taking and I don't think her boy friend will be giving her up anytime soon. So I am just going to wait in the wings as they say and see what happens." For all that is Salazar Slytherin he wanted to take her right now. If he could just put a wedge between her and Drake then he knew she would come to him. He didn't want to have an altercation this early in the party. "Well I think I will let you get back to this party I have something to attend to." He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Hermione kept telling herself that this was just a friendly thing to do but she still felt a little uncomfortable. She looked around for Draco but had yet to see him yet.

"You look lost Princess. I've missed you I think that you look stunning tonight." Draco pulled her into a deep kiss. He didn't care that people were watching he only cared that she was his and he wanted her. "Dance with me."

They took the dance floor which was flooded with people already. All of the seniors were there as well as most of the 7th years. _Show Me Your Cauldron _came on and Draco glued his hips to Hermione. Hermione could feel his growing manhood and didn't know what came over her but she push into it. Draco ran his hands down her hips and up her thighs. He followed this pattern a few times before nibbling on her neck. Hermione felt hot and felt like every eye in the place was on the two of them.

They danced like this before Ginny came up to them. "'Mione it's mine turn with the ferret. There is something that I want to talk to him about." She slide between them and when Hermione was out of ear range and dancing with Harry with an amused expression on her face she rounded on Draco. "So what do you want with her I mean really want because I don't want my friend getting hurt. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is in deep."

Draco was a little shocked at how straight forward she was but had to respect that she was looking out for her friend. "You don't have to trust me, but I care and respect Hermione. I use to think I hated her but then I realized it was what you all stood for that I hated. I don't think that way anymore. I really want to try with her; I want this to work." He could tell that she believed him and relaxed a little.

"If you screw up Hermione won't give you another chance and I will not stand be if she is hurt. Just treat her good and we will be just fine." Ginny was all business but now that she gave her warning she was all smiles.

Draco for the life of him would never understand how a girls mind worked. One minute they were happy the next evil and plotting and in the same breath crying! He would never understand or pretend too that was for sure. The song came to a close. He looked for Hermione but figured she went to the loo, so he went to grab a drink for them.

"Finally come around and leave your little mudblood then baby?" Pansy was standing there with a tight little black dress with a low v-neck that she couldn't even wear a bra with, and a silver line that wrapped around the front and silver zipper in the back. Her shoes were so high that she was nearly eye level with him.

"Get lost Parkinson I want nothing to do with you and I will be damned if you taint my night." He went to move away. "I said back off!" Draco looked dangerous.

"You may be about to pull that with others here Drake, but you will never scare me. We were to be married which means that I know everything about you and that includes what you want sexually…" Pansy was about to run her fingers in his hair when she heard her from behind.

"Which means you know that he cannot stand the likes of a bint like you. Come on Draco I think we should go somewhere a little more privet." Hermione pulled him into a frisky kiss before dragging him off to her room.

Teddy walked up to Pansy, "Well it looks like we should work together again Pans. What do you say partners?"

"So you want the mudblood too huh?" when he didn't answer she went on, "well I think that would work out. As soon as we get back from holiday I will be taking back what is mine." She stormed off to find Rallahof Millden, a seventh year Ravenclaw, to better her night.

"So what are we going to do then?" Draco inched closer.

Hermione smiled, "Well I have a few things in mind." She put both hands on his collar and pulled him down to her. She brushed her lips on his and brought he lips to his necks. She sucked harder then she had before leaving behind a purple mark. "Well I think it is that's all, good night Mr. Malfoy." She giggled and started to turn away when he caught her from behind.

"I don't think so Princess. My turn." He bent his head and kissed her neck slowly turning her around. Dragging his tongue down to her chest he pulled down her dress releasing her breast. Taking her nipple in his mouth she moaned. Moving back to her neck he sucked and bit hard enough to make her gasp before he smoothed it over with soft kisses. She had a matching purple blotch on her neck. "Now I think we are done. Mmmm purple suites you Princess. You know this is our last night together for a few nights what are you going to do without me?" he mocked in faux concern.

"Well I guess I will have to have someone else warm my bed." She laughed. When she heard him growl again she died. "I was kidding! What are you going to do with all your spear time?"

"Well I was really thinking that I would try to catch up to you, but I don't think I can read all of the books AND learn all the spells. I wouldn't mind staying tonight though if you want company." The answer was on her face and he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine but you better not hog the blankets let me go change." She normally wore skimpy nothings for comfort. She grabbed a long nighty and changed. When she got back to her room she found her boyfriend in nothing but his boxers.

"Come on Princess you can't stare at me all night we have a long day tomorrow." He smirked

"Git" she climbed into bed and snuggled up to him "Good night Draco." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up she heard the light snore and smirked. She was going to have to record him for proof.

She got up showered and dressed in a long sleeve sweater and jeans. She was going to apparate to the Burrow with Harry and Ginny from Hogsmead instead of taking the train. It would give them more time to be with their loved ones and they wouldn't be stuck on a train all day.

"Draco you need to get up it's almost time to go."

He stretched and threw the blankets off. He was going to be away from her for days and didn't know how he would be able to handle it. He needed to speak to his mother about this, if it was normal or if this only happened with ones mate and if so how do you not tell them… "I'm up I'm up I need to get dressed meet you in twenty for breakfast before we get the carriage?"

They met up and had a quick breakfast before rushing to catch the carriage before it left them. When they settled in then relaxed. "I'm going to miss you but I hope you have a good time with your mom she is going to need you more now than any. "

"She is stronger than you think but I will be there just the same. Hermione stay safe. I know that he is going to be there and as much and I want you to come with me I know that you have your own life, but promise me please be safe."He looked in her eyes with a pained expression.

"I will promise." She kissed him until they arrived.

"Come on Hermione let's go!" Ginny called she was excited about seeing her family as much as she complained about them she would trade them for anything in the world.

Letting out a sigh he pulled away from her. "Princess before you leave know that I do love you."

Her breath hitched did he just say that he loved her? They had only been together for a short time, but she had felt something drawing her into him for a while. She had never felt this way for anyone even Ron, someone that she pined after for over a year before having him. "I love you to Draco." She kissed him one last time before rushing off to take Harry's hand and apparating away.

As Draco turned on the spot to go home his heart wanted to burst open with happiness.

**AN: another chapter done! I am working on the next chapter already so here is a sneak peek! **

~~_Pansy walked over to her ex lover not caring that he was still dating the mudblood, and straddled him. Before he could push her off she had wrapped her arms around him neck and was kissing him. "I knew that you missed me too. You will never be able to stay away from me for long." _

"_Well I know that I will be able too." Hermione walked in to Draco's room and felt cold. Her voice was so low and monotone that it even frightened her. At the sound of her Pansy uncharacteristically jumped up. "Well I won't ruin any more of your night." She made to walk out.~~_

HMMMM… This is my way of saying sorry for taking so long! Looking forward to all of the Reviews! Until next time happy readings! OH and I have posted pictures of the girls 3 dresses, and the necklace and bracelet on


	5. Begining of the End

They arrived at the Burrow and Hermione felt like she was at her second home. She took in the over grown lawn and let out a sigh, it was not much, but it was comfortable. Her plan was to be here until Christmas Eve and then spend two days with her parents, who were currently on holiday something to a second honey moon, and then she would be with Draco for the remainder of the time.

Molly came rushing out. "You're here!" she hugged Ginny and Harry telling him he looked a bit peaky as always while pulling them into the house and saved Hermione for last. "I want you to know that Arthur and I do not blame you in any way Hermione. We love you always will."

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears and she rushed to give her sergeant mother a hug. "Thank you I was hoping that everything would play out. How is he?"

"Well I know that he is having a hard time, but he is dealing well. He is talking to one of those muggles, a quake I think, any who he is happy that you lot are here. He is thinking about staying home to help out Georgey now. He is doing better too now that they had the baby and Ron is there to help out in the place of Angie at the moment. So how is school going?" Molly had tea poured for them all and brought out homemade peppermint crumpets. The conversation flowed on late into the night and more and more stories were added as more of their extended family members (not just the Weasley's but the ex Order Members) came and went and when everyone trooped upstairs it was well past five in the morning, thank Godric they didn't have to work.

Hermione had gotten everyone's gifts months before and brought them down early in the morning, she would do hers today before she left; it felt as she just got there though. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny feel back into an easy step with one another as nothing happened and they were the best of friends again. Hermione almost didn't want to leave but getting to see her parents was a real treat; she missed them so much. She laid the gifts around the Yule tree, hiding Harry and Ron's gifts in the back because they liked to sneak a peek, and started to cook breakfast for everyone. She noticed cooking helped calm her nerves which was good for her at the present.

Everyone started to trickle in helping her with this or that, and she had a feeling that every man in the placed snuck a bite of something in with every "helping hand" they gave here. Molly, Ginny, Angie and Fleur helped set the table. It was a lovely day with the land having a beautiful dust of snow glistening over the hills. After breakfast they went out to play a round of Quidditch before it was called due to the storm of snow balls that George had spelled to hit his victims. The kicker was one snow ball that was heading for Bill caught an unsuspecting Fleur in the side of the head melting in her hair. Watching George run for his life from a screeching Veela was the best. All in all they had a wonderful and carefree day.

They all pitched in again for a dinner, well feast was a better word for it, then retired to the sitting room with Fire Whisky and pumpkin juice, and started to open the gifts from Hermione. Everyone loved there new gifts. She got Molly a new book _Spells and Cooking for the Busy_, Arthur a muggle flashlight/radio that had been invented for power outages, George got a face full of powder as she knew he too was going to give her a gag gift (everyone died laughing because minutes before opening it he was telling her he would not be reading this book like the others she had gotten him in the past) Ginny a make-up set, Harry new Quidditch gloves and robes, and Ron she got a year subscription of _Quidditch: All the News You Will Ever Need_.

She got mostly books with the exception of Ginny's gift, a new potion and spell that she was to use on her hair when needed to straighten it. Hermione took her new things to pack them in her trunk, and turned to find Ron looking at her. "Hey 'Mione do you think that we could take a walk there is some things that I want to talk to you about." He gave her one of his goofy half grins to show that he meant no harm.

Grabbing her coat she thought there would be no harm done. "Sure." She followed him out, and they started to walk to the edge of the Burrow yard. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He turned a little red before taking a deep breath. "I have been wanted to tell you that what I did was wrong. The muggle doctor said that it was a post traumatic stress of sorts, and that I was wanted to hold you back so much that I would do it at any cost to insure that I didn't lose you too. I just want to say that I am working on it, and I am sorry. I understand if you don't want forgive me yet, but we were best friends before all of this happened and I want that again." Ron looked down waited to see what she would say.

Hermione didn't have to give it much thought before she threw her arms around him. "You will always be one of my best friends Ron. I know that what you did will haunt you, but I want you to understand that I have forgiven you, but I will never forget either. I'm gonna miss you." They walked back to the house together laughing. Had Hermione forgotten what she went through? Not in the least, but she also understood that everyone had problems with what happened in the past. She also understood that she would have to forgive him for her own closure.

She had to make sure that she was packed because she needed to be at her parents before long to do their yearly tradition: putting cookies and milk out for Santa. She knew that no such person was real, but waking up to a bitten cookie and half glass of drank milk would make her happy at any age.

She shrank her trunk and went to say her 'fare wells' and Happy Christmas's'. Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked her outside. "Well I will see you guys have a wonderful holiday and New Year's." Giving them hugs and kissing their check she started to walk away.

"Hey 'Mione when you are done with your parents do you… well do you want to come back, and celebrate the New Year with us?" Ron looked a slightly flustered.

"Um I can't I'm meeting someone after. I'm sorry Ron." Everything was going well and here she was leaving and going to make everyone miserable again.

"What do you mean meeting someone? Are you seeing someone?" His voice was raised, but not much. He looked like he was struggling with something. "Sorry it's none of my business."And just like that he walked away.

Ginny walked up and grabbed her hand. "Look don't worry about him; I will take care of it. Go your mum and dad will be wondering what happen to you." she smiled at her friend and returned to her lover and walked into the house.

Hermione looked down to see what Ginny had palmed her. It was a little vial of pink potion. When she read the label it said it was good for a month: contraception for unwanted pregnancy and sexual transmitted dieses. Her jaw dropped open. Sure she had thought about taking her and Draco's intimacy to the next level, but never did she think to get anything like this. She tucked it in her traveling coat and turned on the spot.

Her parents were great, but when they started to question her about her love life she thought that she was going to die. "Look I have a boyfriend, and I have known him since I started at Hogwarts, but really you don't have to worry." After a minute she added, "Have I ever gave you reason to worry about a boy before?" After the issue was settled they set out there cookies and milk, and went to bed.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She thought about what Ginny had given her and about Draco. She felt right with him. When they would kiss it wasn't forced or clumsy, like she had had before. Could she give him something so sacred though? He had been teaching her for a while and was always so patient besides she was not one to jump into thing and she was still young yet. She fell asleep soon thereafter and awoke to the bright sun and the voices of her loving family. She spent the day with them before getting her things together to leave, and see her soon new lover. Knowing what was coming she took the potion that Ginny gave her.

Draco walked into the Malfoy Manor; it felt cold to be here now. _POP_ "Master is home! Would Master like Pippen to gets him somethings to drink or eat?" The little house elf took his stuff from his hand waiting for this order.

"No, where is mother? I would like to take lunch with her this afternoon, all her favorites." Draco looked around he was going to do something about the current shape of this place. As a boy, though his father loved him he had a harsh hand, so Draco loved to escape here. Every room was different, and matched that of some outlandish place in the world.

"Mistress is in the sitting room Master waiting's for you." And with a low bow popped away.

Draco walked through the house, and looked around at all of the sleeping portraits with distain. He hated what they stood for, and what he and his mother were sucked into. He walked into the room, and found his mother looking tired, yet still poised. "Mother." Was all that needed to be said before his mother rose, and pulled her only son into a hug.

"I've missed you my son; you look so well. Tell me how is Hogwarts treating now? I hope you haven't been treated to harshly for all of the past doings." He loosened her grip, and sat waiting for her to stop speaking.

"You look tired Mother, how are you?" He didn't like the dark circles under her pale eyes. He knew that she wouldn't speak of such matters with him, afraid of worrying him, so he chose to answer her.

"Hogwarts is treating me fine. As I have mentioned in my letter I wish not to marry Pansy Parkinson I want to choose my own path Mother." When she nodded he went on. "I found someone; someone that I have known for years, and was to pompous to see her for who she was. Mother it's started. How can I not hurt her, or the others that want her? I almost… Well it's Hermione Granger mother..." he didn't want to tell his mother everything, but he needed her help, and if he was to stay with Hermione then he needed to get himself under control.

"You mean that it's starting to come out? Draco you must be careful; if you two were to come together then neither of you would be able to stay apart for long my son. I have seen this first hand it will take over you. There is very little that you can do: choose her or do not claim her Draco of this I must make myself clear. You have but a choice to make, and that is yours alone, but heed my warning son do not force her or she will be forever resentful. The others that want her, if she is what they want, then you need to keep her safe or she will be forever lost to them." She looked at him waiting for everything to sink in when he nodded she went on. "Now with the unpleasantries out of the way I think we should take lunch don't you?" Narcissa rose to her fullest height, and with grace walked to the dining room with her son in tow.

After lunch the two Malfoy's played catch up, and then parted way until dinner. Draco had a lot of thinking to do. Before he knew it Pippin was in his room waking him for breakfast.

Time flew by with his mother, and though he was excited about seeing his new love he already missed his mother. They had an enchanting Christmas with one another exchanging gifts in the warmth of the fire, unlike all the years that his father had been there to look down his nose at everything that he felt unsuitable for his son. Draco got many things not just from his mother, but from those who wish to be on the receiving end of the Malfoy fortune, Pansy included. He packed his stuff, wished his mother a good New Years, and left to meet Hermione.

Draco had to go early to set up his surprise for Hermione when she got there. He made arrangements so they would not be at her second rate little rat hole, the Three Broomsticks, but staying at a posh hotel just outside of Paris; however, from their room they could see all the city lights.

He saw Hermione right as she appeared out of thin air. "Your early that eager to see me?" He pulled her into a heated kiss. Though it had been days since he had last seen her it felt longer. "Come on I have a surprise for you, but you have to wear this." He handed her a black blindfold. She looked at him like he was mad, but pulled the blindfold of her eyes anyway. "Hold on to me we are going to apparate okay."

With a tug behind her navel was pulled back, and in seconds landed on soft carpet? When Draco pulled the blindfold off she was amazed. The room was large, and had a beautiful maroon rug that matched the comforter on the bed. The walls were a shade deeper in color, and had a golden trim bordering the walls. The bed was huge, and could easily fit five people in it. There was a sitting room and kitchenette along with a washroom complete with bath, shower, and hot tub. The window was the length of half the room and she could see the city just beyond, though, she had no idea which it was. "Draco this is amazing. Where are we?" She leaned back into his frame as he held her.

He whispered in her ear, "The city of love, Princess." then tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He knew what his mother said was serious, yet he couldn't help but feel the pull to her. He wanted her! It had been too long since he could smell her sweetness or touch her soft lips. He knew that he was in trouble, but when she shuttered against him he knew that she wanted him right now too. "I missed you." he said while turning her around. His lips engulfed hers, and he pulled her to the bed. He started to pull off the layers of her clothes: scarf, jacket, jumper, pants. Watching her jerk slightly when he would graze her skin he rid her of all but her undergarments. He pulled off his clothes as they kissed. He started to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone, and dip down between her breasts. He moved her bra, and latched onto her nipple sucking and pulling gentle.

"Oh Draco I've missed you too. Oh god that fells…" he held her hand firm on the back of his head even when he started to move down her body with his tongue. He hooked his fingers in her panties and started to pull them down. He was greeted with her soft brown curls dampened by her need.

"Say it's okay to taste you again…" Draco's need for her was unruly. He was trying to hold back from her, but he wanted her so much. _Just a taste_ He told himself, and then he would be alright. With a slightly nod from his soon to be lover his tongue dipped in her slit while bringing her leg over his shoulder. Slowly he brought his tongue up and down before circling her nub with the tip. He sucked lightly and gripped tighter on her hips almost trying to merge their bodies as one.

"God Draco it feels… so…" the rest of her sentence was lost in her moans taking over. Unknown to her, her fingers found Draco's silken hair and entangled themselves. Hermione had never felt more alive than right now. As Draco added his fingers to rub up and down Hermione's eyes shut tight and, while arching her back her body felt on fire. Hermione felt Draco's name rip from her throat, and could fell the rush of her juices erupting out of her.

Draco was almost out of control. His tongue had made its way down to her opening and dipped into her hot center. He knew she was getting close her fluids were starting to leak out and her moans were become louder. With a few more passes he lapped up her juice that rushed out. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. Knowing he had to stop at some point he sighed and rose back up to kiss her. He was taken back, however, when she glued her mouth to him after licking her own juice off of him. This however made his manhood that was already pulsing almost unbearable. Looking down at her he couldn't help but think of her lips wrapping around him, or worse him taking her right now. Before any of this transpired he pulled her off the bed. "I have plans for us today. I'm going to shower; get ready for a time you will never forget." He smiled and rushed away.

He striped the rest of his clothes and got into the steamy stream of water. He wrapped his hand around his rock hard member and pumped vigorously. God it took everything to hold back in there. He had never wanted anyone else more then he wanted her. Her perky soft breast, tiny waist, and her shapely backside were all he could think about right now. She had the body of a goddess. He leaned his head on his hand that he placed on the smooth tiles of the wall; he was getting close. His breathing was starting to get labored, and just then he spilled his seed down the drain thinking of her moaning under him. He needed to get a hold of himself. The need for Hermione was so over powering though. With a sigh he finished his shower and dressed. He was going to take her site seeing both muggle and Wizarding then he set up a romantic dinner.

Hermione didn't know where they were going, so she dresses in a blue sweater, jeans, and comfy boots. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail and grabbed her light gold earrings.

Draco entered the room, "Are you ready for an unforgettable day, Princess?" He grabbed her hand, and they apparated away. The day and most of the night had left them in a flash after a bit of site seeing, lunch and museums that Hermione wanted to see, it was time for Draco's second surprise.

"So where are you taking me for dinner then?" Hermione had been trying to get it out of him all day, but he wouldn't budge. All she knew was she needed to dress up. So she picked a black sequenced dress that v-ed down in the front with a zipper that was the length of the front. She accompanied it with a pair of black heels.

Draco smirked again, "You will see soon enough now are you ready?" He pulled her into a tight hug, and took them to their dinner. The apparated in an alley that would lead them to Le Meurice- one of the top restaurants in Paris, and he reserved them a privet booth.

This had been one of Hermione's dream places to come with her parents when on holiday, but it was far to expensive for them; how in the world had Draco not only got a reservation, but got the muggle money to pay for it? "Wow Draco this is… I've wanted to come here since I was nine."

Draco knew she would like it. "I know" before she could ask he answered "I have my ways." They walked in hand in hand. Draco was not disappointed when he seen Hermione's face light up.

Hermione walked in and was nothing short of amazed. The ceiling was vaulted high. The overall colors were black and white with a bronze linking the two a perfect match for her and Draco: the light and dark sides come together in the middle. All of the tables where round, and covered all around while crystal chandeliers hung wantonly. The smells that were rushing in around her were hypnotic. They went to the one and only booth in the place and looked over the menu "Draco I think that you really over did it this time."

After sharing the best meal of her life they left and went back to their room. "Well Princess what did you think of our first day and night in Paris?"

"Well I don't think that it is over yet I have a present for you." she went to her things and pulled out a small bag that held both Draco's gifts. "I hope you like them it's not much, but well here just look yourself." She smiled and handed over the bag.

"You didn't have to do this. I know that you weren't to open to the idea of swapping gifts." Draco smiled at the thought of her trying to think of what to get him; someone who could get anything he wanted. He opened the larger of the two and found a box of his favorite chocolates. Of course she would think to give him a box just as he gave her. Unwrapping the second he found an old tattered bracelet: it was brownish and tan with a red rope around it and a dragon stone on it. For some reason it seemed familiar and when he ran his hands over it he had a tingling sensation. Something else was he needed Hermione, and now; the need for her was so intense he had to shut his eyes for a minute or two. He forced himself to focus while pulling on the bracelet, and rummage through his own things to get her item. He had the necklace, and thought that he would buy her something when they were out since she had refused to tell him what she wanted. He gave her a swift kiss before handing over hers. "I love them I'm not sure why you got the bracelet, but it's perfect. Thank you."

Hermione was beaming she was worried about him liking it, but wanted to get it for him anyways. She unwrapped her present that she didn't really want, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. With a small gasp she pulled the beautiful necklace out of its box. "Draco it's beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"Well this is not just any necklace. When you wear is you can call on me, and I will be able to find you no matter where you are. I wanted to give you something that would always remind you that I will always be there for you. Well now I think that this is a perfect end to the night. Don't you?"

Hermione pulled him into her and brought her lips to his ear, "I think that this night is far from over." and kissed him. She explored him with her tongue, and then they would switches. Her arms came around his neck pulling him down to her.

Draco deepened the kiss. He had been waiting for this since this afternoon when they left things… unfinished. His hands traced down her curves to her hips rubbing her on him. The urge to claim her was rearing again, but he knew this would be coming and held himself back. What came out of her mouth however sent him over the edge.

"Draco I think it's time we take this to the next level. I'm ready." She was starting to shake, but she had been preparing herself for this for a while, and wanted to wait for holiday to share this with him.

"Hermione are you sure I mean I want this to be special for you, and I really want you to be sure. I would hate for you to regret this in the morning." Draco knew that if she pushed the issue that he would cave, and that would be it for them; he would claim her when he broke her hymen, and the first step would be complete. He didn't want to do this to her before she was ready, and to be ready he would have to tell her which he had no intention of doing. The dilemma was that he did want her. Not just physically, but he wanted to have her all of her.

She looked at Draco. "Yes I am ready. Draco I have thought about this, and I want you. Now." She pulled him to her once more.

That is when Draco knew that he was lost to her. He pulled her in the direction of the bed slowly. He started to take layers of clothes off as she undid her zipper on her dress never breaking their kiss. When they were totally nude he pulled her to the middle of the bed. He lowered his mouth to her bottom lips and ran his tongue up her. She was wet, and her scent was pulling him in even more.

Draco wasn't holding back and Hermione found her hands in his hair moving with the motions of his head. "Oh gods Draco Gods!" She felt her body taking over and her hips stared to grinding themselves on him. She was already getting close. Draco slid his tongue into her, and could felt her slick walls contracting around him. Moving in and out she shuttered under him, and she found her release.

Rising up Draco positioned himself at her entrance. He had only taken one others virginity, and it was his once before intended. He didn't want to have to deal with the emotional attachment that would come with it, but with Hermione he seemed to be throwing all caution to the wind. "I know I keep asking, but you're sure about this? I mean you can never have this back."

"I want you to have this Draco. I'm your take me." Hermione looked into his silver pools, and knew that this is what she wanted. The damn with caution for once she was taking what she wanted; what would make her happy.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I promise it won't last long." He smiled at her, and bent his lips to hers. Before entering her he pulsed his aura around her so that she would have more pleasure. Pushing his body up slightly not breaking the kiss he plunged into her ripping her hymen, and claim her as his at last. He caught her whimpers in his mouth, but had stopped moving for several minutes. "I'm going to start moving now." Slowly he pulled back until just his tip was in her then pushed as slowly back in.

Hermione's body was growing to relax and accommodate his large size after a dozen more passes. He seemed to stretch her further then she thought possible. As he push in and out of her the pain subsided and the pleasure started to pick up. She let out a low moan encouraging him on.

Draco was trying to move slowly because he didn't want to hurt her, but she felt so good. Not able to help himself he sat up he grabbed her hips and started a faster rhythm. "Gods Princess you fell like heaven." He would have sworn that silk had encircled around his dick. He was close, but he wanted to make sure that she was ready too. He grabbed her hips harder, and started thrusting into her harder and faster. He could tell by her moaning that she was on the brink again. "Take me Princess." he moaned.

Hermione could barely register what he was saying; she felt her body arch up again in pure pleasure and screamed out his name. Just as she finished she felt his hot seed coat her inner walls where she was still pulsing. Draco fell forward without putting any of his weight on her, but before he could say anything he glued her mouth to his. "I love you Draco." She kissed him again, and could fell him harden inside of her again.

"I love you too. I want you again, but I don't want to hurt you." Draco could fell himself growing harder as the seconds went by. Before he could pull out however he felt her turn them and she sat on him slowly rocking her hips.

"Teach me." Her eyes were lit with excitement.

"I don't want to hurt you ah…" She had rocked her hips again, and he knew that she was not going to stop. "I think that you know what you are doing." He moaned again as she moved her hips, but this time she didn't stop. She started to move her hips in a circular motion, and threw her head back. Draco grabbed her hips and rocked her harder and rising his own, so he was embedded to the hilt in her. He bounced her up and down while watching her beautiful young body. She was amazing, and she was to be his forever. That thought made him lose it, but thankfully she was right behind him, and cried out his name. She all but collapsed on him after her wave of pleasure was gone. Draco shifted out of her and pulled her to him side. "I love you princess. Thank you." Draco kissed her just before she drifted off to sleep.

She knew that she was going to be very sore in the morning; she could feel it now, but she knew that it was worth it and fell asleep in the arms of the man that she loved. Hermione woke in the morning, and felt a little stiff. She wanted a hot shower to wash the sex off of her. She had one problem though; Draco's arm was snaked around her. Every time she tried to wiggle out she would get pulled back to him. Finally when she got away, nearly falling on the floor, she made her way to the shower and turned it on. She still couldn't believe that she was here is Paris with someone that she once thought of as her enemy, and that she had fallen so head over hills in love with so fast. The soreness was starting to fade with the hot water. She was just washing out her hair out then she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"Hey beautiful why didn't you wake me? I would have joined you sooner." Draco took in her body, and he wanted to worship it. He needed to get his emotions in check because he would not let them run wild with him, and he would be damned if her become obsessed with her as so many had to done before him with his little "problem" and hurt her. "Are you to sore to…" Hermione had her mouth on his before he could finish the sentence.

Hermione took him in her mouth before he pushed her against the wall, and entered her from behind. Draco had one hand on her flat stomach and the other was playing with her perfect tits. He pumped into her over and over, but this time he whispered in her ear. Draco pumped until his legs burned and still he kept going begging her to let go for him. As soon as he felt her walls constrict around his rock hard steel he lathered her insides with his hot seed again. Draco kissed down her neck and sucked harder on her neck where her previous purple blotch was. After they finished rewashing they dressed and set out for their day.

Their time together seemed to speed up. They would spend days basking in the life of France, and nights were spend lavishing one another's bodies. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other; however, as the time went on they seem to spend more time in the room than out and about.

They apparated back to Hogsmead sooner than they liked, and waited for the carriage, that they took alone, so that could have every last minute they could together. Taking Hermione with his mouth their ride back was quiet enjoyable. When they got out they walked hand in hand to their common room. That night Hermione caught up with everyone on what she had missed at the Burrow, including the newly engaged couple that was in her mitts. Ginny showed her a beautiful snowflake diamond ring with a big ruby right in the center. It was Harry's mothers, and it had been pasted from the Potters for many generations. Ginny seemed to glow! Neville also had good news; he and Luna Lovegood were together now. Soon though, they all had to head to bed having classes in the morning. Hermione and Draco walked back to his room, he swore his bed was not only softer but bigger, and lay down.

"Princess, when do you see yourself getting married?" Draco couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Potter and the She-Weasel were engaged. He knew that it was much too soon for anything like that between the two of them, but at the same time he had claimed her and would forever be bond to her, and she to him.

Hermione had a feeling that his mind had wondered this way. When she and Ginny were squalling about her good news Draco slid a mask of indifference in place, but she seen him glance down at her friends ring many times tonight. "Well I mean I never really thought of it. I guess after I finished school; I want to go to school after this, so I can do something that will help our world mend. I know that one day I want a family I just don't know when. What about you?"

"Well I always wanted to travel a bit before settling down. My marriage was always arranged as you remember, and I wanted to spend as much time away from her as I could, but that's not a problem now. I have to take over my father's business, but I to want a family. I think that I would still want to travel, though, I have changed how I would travel." He hugged her tighter, and kissed her on her shoulder. He could tell that Hermione was spent, and didn't want her to be up all night because she would be cranky in the morning. "Good night love."

"Night Draco." Hermione drifted off into one crazy dream. When she woke up she remembered pieces of her dream, but not much: a dragon, a long dark pathway and the feeling of betrayal. She knew that if she was still in divination she would have it chalked up to being doomed or grave danger or some rubbish and laughed it off. She headed to her room for a shower, and to change into her dress robes for school.

Hermione had to get use to her new schedule, and was pleased that everything that she had read in her books was going right along with her classes. She was also pleased that Draco had the same classes seeing how he was second to her educationally level at the least.

Draco led her out of their last class of the day their first day back, and pulled her toward the Astronomy Tower. They stopped when they reached the top of the stair case, and he turned on her capturing her mouth. He pulled her to the rail, so high up, and balanced her on the edge. Unzipping his pants, and pulling her panties to the side; he entered her without any other warning. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pounded into her. "For Slytherin sakes I have wanted you all day Princess." He groaned.

Hermione was lost to him. The wind whipped around them in a winter frenzy, but they were both unbothered by it. Hermione was taken back at first, but was now on the brink of her orgasm. "Faster Draco Please!" She was almost in tears with want when he gave into her. Faster and hard he went burying himself to the hilt pulling almost all the way out then shoving back into her. Hermione let herself go.

Draco felt her walls close around him and drag him further into her. She was leaking so much that his boxers were now coated with her warm juices. With a handful more thrust he joined her blissfully whilst panting her name. He slowly pulled out though he did not wanting to disconnect their bodies. They stayed like that for a while not wanting to let go, but soon the wind started to get persistent. "Princess let's get you inside before you freeze your bits off." He pulled her off the rail and cleaning them both with his wand. He held her hand through the castle ending the day on a very high note.

Weeks passed and the couple was looked out as a power force. Not only did they 'look good together', but they were the epitome of unity that the school needed the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Sure they had their spats though Hermione looked at it as her being right and Draco not know the truth if it bit him in the… well she knew she was right and he wasn't on any case. (Draco would give her a few hours at the most a day to cool off before he was welcomed back into her good graces.)

They also still had many people who looked down on their relationship though because of whom they were: Hermione a war hero and Draco an ex-Death Eater/pureblood.

"Hermione what do you want for Valentine's Day? I've been thinking about it, and maybe we could leave I mean it is on a weekend, and I think that we should have some time alone don't you?" Draco looked hopeful, but knew that they had some exam that would fall on the Monday that followed.

"You know we can't I will be studying all weekend besides you know what my thoughts are on the 'holiday'. Saying that you love someone is supposed to be on your time not because everyone in the bloody school thinks that you should. Besides I thought that we could go somewhere after our tests. I am almost done with this though if you would like to sneak off for a stroll." Hermione talked and edited her essay that was due at beginning of the following week.

Draco smirked of course she thought such a holiday would be frivolous. "Well I don't see anything wrong with that. I think that I can finish this up tomorrow anyways." He excused himself to his room to change into something a little warmer.

By the time he returned to her room, Hermione had time to finish her essay and get ready herself. "I swear Draco sometimes you take longer than a girl to get ready."

"You know I have to look my best I am a Malfoy after all." He was half kidding he loved to get her riled up, but he did have some morals of being a Malfoy that were instilled into him for life. "Are you ready to go Princess?"

They started out walking around the castle, but found their way to the grounds, and out to the Quidditch Pitch. "Draco I know that you wanted to travel and you said that your plans are not absolute, but where are we going to be after this I mean I don't want you to feel I am holding you back. I also don't want you to think you are going to hold me back I have my plans to go to school. I want to do something good for our world. Where do you think this is going to leave us?" Hermione had been worried that things would get strained between them, so she plucked up the courage to bring it up, so that she could stop being so overwhelmed by it.

"Just because you are in school doesn't mean that we can't be together; I want you to know that right now. Beside you can go to school and we can still travel together on weekends without exams. I'm sure that my mother will want to slowly start making my presence known to those in the company as well. I will have to start joining her for the balls, and I will have to check in every so often so they know that though my father is not with our family, it will be I that take over once my mother sees fit. I am sure that I will need to take classes too, so that I will not look like I know nothing. Being a Malfoy is not all what it seems we have a guideline that we do have to follow." They were sitting with one leg on each side of the bench and Hermione's back to him as he held her.

"Those guidelines they also include you marrying a pureblood; someone like yourself. What is your mother going to think of us now? I mean will she see me as nothing more than a mudblood trying to get her claws into you, or did you tell her that it was me that you left your 'arrangement' for?" Hermione felt bitter even having to mention it.

"Never call yourself that! My mother is while aware of whom you are and I can assure you that this is not going be a problem. Like I said they are guidelines not rules. My mother doesn't hold all the same principles as my father. She truly lied somewhere in the middle of her sisters; Aunt Bella being a pureblood insane driven witch and Aunt Andromeda being a muggle loving kind hearted witch. Besides I want everyone to know who I am with. Who I love." With that their conversation took a lighter note which morphed into something more physical. Before they knew it they had a repeat of the Astronomy Tower. Feeling like hearted the laughed back to the common room and disappeared into Draco's room.

Teddy's POV

"Pans I thought that you were going to fix this little problem of ours. I can't get close without him knowing, but you, well, they will think you're still holding on. Have you even thought of a plan?" Teddy was starting to get impatience with the whole damn situation. He could smell Draco all over her, and it was driving him mad! He wanted her in his bed at night.

"I know what I am going to do. Don't rush me or I will blow the little whistle on you." Pansy walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered, "I know how much you… want the little mudblood. How you want to fuck her up against the wall whilst she screams YOUR name and scratches YOUR back all up with her pretty little fingers, but if you hound me about it again you will NEVER have it got it!"

Grabbing a fist full of her hair he laid down his own rules. "Let me tell you I could very well do the same, and let us not forget that you lost your meal ticket, and now has to try to come up with someone to marry before it's your twice removed cousin that has been itching to get at you and your pretty little tits that you love to thrust at every passing dick that has money. I bet you would even go for Potty if you thought that he would give you a second look. Do what you were meant for in the beginning or I will make sure that your cousin gets first grabs." He threw her head back. "Get to work." He walked to room to use another one of the Weasley's blasted daydream concoction and wank to the girl that should have been his.

Normal POV!

Hermione and Draco had spent all day together. It was February 13th and Draco surprised Hermione with a special non-Valentine's Day day. They had brunch and gifts including the best massage of her life, and had just finished dinner, and some wonderful alone time thanks to the room of requirement. (Hermione was surprise to find that it did work after the horrendous fire that seemed so far away now.) They walked back to Draco's room well after midnight.

"I'm going to get us some champagne to finish off tonight perfectly. Maybe we can go for round two after." Hermione was feeling frisky, and she didn't know why. Draco seemed so much more appealing. It was weird the longer that they were together the more it seemed she couldn't take her hands off of him.

"I think that is a perfect idea." Giving her a lasting kiss before he let her go. He had been unable to keep his sexual aura off of her, and with each time he used his power on her it seemed to get stronger. His need for her was also stronger than ever. When he wasn't with her he felt the need to be with her. Classes were even becoming bothersome to him. He felt the need to claim her all the time. He knew that until every step was complete he would feel lost without her; however, he could not complete the second step without her knowing. It was said to be a gift from the earliest of witches and wizards. For having been pureblood without blunders in your line they would get stronger. Each person would have a mate that would match them perfectly. They had also found that even if someone was not of pureblood, but were perfectly matched then the issue would over looked and never thought of a said blunder. There were not many families that had been true to this, and thus it was dying out. The Malfoy's, and the Nott's, were some of the few families that were still going strong. He would not force Hermione to bond with him for life if she didn't want to though he has started the process forever tying them together. He knew that he was selfish, but he truly did love her. He would be with her at all cost, and he decided that after Hogwarts he would be asking for her hand.

While he was in deep thought and eyes closed Pansy walked over to her ex lover not caring that he was still dating the mudblood, and straddled him. Before he could push her off she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and was kissing him. "See I knew that you missed me too. You will never be able to stay away from me for long."

Before Draco even opened his eyes he heard her voice, and felt her pain. "Well I know that I will be able too." Hermione walked in to Draco's room and felt cold. Her voice was so low and monotone that it even frightened her. At the sound of her Pansy uncharacteristically jumped up. "Well I won't ruin any more of your night." She made to walk out.

"Wait you can't just leave this slag threw herself on me! You know I wouldn't cheat on you. We had a deal you said that you would try this with me; believe me like I believed you." Draco was livid but dare not touch her. He had never seen her like this. She was different, dangerous. "Pansy TELL HER!" but this was the wrong thing to say.

Pansy smirked, and attempted to tell Hermione just what they were doing. She got out, "we were about to sha AHHHH…" the lights started to flicker, and her head felt like it was going to explode. She fell to the ground and her nose started to bleed.

Hermione could feel her magic flowing through her and the bottle that she held shatter, but she couldn't stop. It was very dangerous for anyone to perform raw magic without a wand. "HERMIONE STOP YOU'LL KILL HER!" Draco was pulling on her arm. Her focus shifted to him, and Draco could feel the same pain that Pansy was going through, the same pain Hermione was feeling; his heart ached and head felt like it was going to burst open.

At all the commotion in the next room Harry ran out with his wand ready to protect his true home once again. When he took in the sight before him he ran to Hermione; he needed to calm her down. "'Mione look at me…" When Hermione's eyes connected with Harry's bright green eyes the lights went back to normal and Malfoy and Parkinson lay out on the floor bleeding and panting. "Come with me you need rest. At the very least you need to be away from them." he finished knowing she was going to argue. Without a word she walked straight to Harry's room. "I told you Malfoy you shouldn't have messed with her. This doesn't end here."

Harry walked to his room and Hermione was curled up in a little ball on his bed. "Do you want to tell me why the hell you felt the need to put yourself in danger like that? You know if you can't control your magic then it will hurt you." He thought about Albus Dumbledore's poor sister. He heard her stifle a cry and move to her to rubbed her back. "I'm sorry 'Mione I didn't mean to yell at you I was just worried is all."

"Harry they were kissing right there on his bed; they wanted me to see. I don't know what happened I've never done that before. Something in me felt like it snapped and I and I… Oh god Harry did I hurt them? Even if they were… I would never hurt them like that. Harry if you hadn't come I think I could have really killed them. Why?" Hermione, miss know it all, didn't have the answer and that scared her. "I have to find out why. I mean it shouldn't be like this. I over reacted, and I feel like I lost myself."

As worried as Harry was, he knew that she was going to be up very late that night. "I'll come with you." When she looked up at him confused he said, "To the library of course." and grinned.

He was right; they were in the library until 7 am and she still hadn't found anything solid. She was at her wits end and about to as Professor McGonagall to see if she could speak with the painting of Professor Dumbledore. "If you do then you would have to tell her what you did. As much as we respect her, but I think we should keep what happened closed lips for now." Harry knew firsthand what it was like when people would stare at you thinking you were crazy, and that was the last thing that he wanted for his best friend. "I think we should get an early breakfast, and then sleep some today; we have class tomorrow. I still have to finish my transfiguration essay unless you want to do it… okay okay I will do it. Besides it is nearly done." Harry had been studying with Ginny lately and surprisingly enough she was a pretty good student, but still no Hermione, so when she could look over his work he was grateful.

"I think your right. I think after some sleep I will be able to focus better." She pulled all of her notes of possibilities together, and they were going to grab some finger foods and walked back.

"I've waited all night I want to talk to you." Draco noticed that Hermione's eyes were still red rimmed and had deep black circles around them. She looked stressed and almost sketchy like a cat. "I need to explain." He hated seeing her like this, and even more hated that she was feeling so hurt, and uncertain of him.

Harry stepped in front of her, "I told you I was fine with this as long as Hermione was happy, but that's over Malfoy leave her alone or you will not just have her to deal with."

Hermione knew that she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later. "Harry it's okay if I do this now I won't have to deal with it later, but thank you." she turned her cold eyes to Draco and for some reason her voice dropped back down to the monotone it had the night pervious; almost as if something had died in her. "I don't want to hear anymore lies. I can only imagine how long I have been the butt of your little joke. You know Draco I thought that you were different. I think that you wanted me." She could fell herself breaking down. She loved him and she knew that this was nothing more than a rouse to him now. She turned to leave. She wanted to think about the offer that McGonagall gave them all in her letter in asking them all back. Hermione was going to sleep on it before she decided; after all it was life altering. Hogwarts was her home. Taking her N.E.W.T's early, and leaving would be hard; could she do it?

Draco wouldn't let this end not here. This is the one that he love he had claimed her! How could she leave him? He was so anger he pulsed his magical aura into her: pure, raw, sexual need. He didn't know how, but she didn't so much as turn to face him. "Hermione! GRANGER you swore that you wouldn't give up like this! You have no idea of what you are doing. Please… don't do this to us." At that exact moment he heard her door click shut. He would give her time to sleep and to cool off before trying again because he would not accept this as being the end. He went to his room to start the end of Pansy Parkinson. First he started the letters then he would start calling in some of the favors that was due back to him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he took went to take some of his frustration out on the Quidditch field.

Hermione woke with a start. It was dark outside. She got up and packed everything in her room she would no longer stay at Hogwarts she was going to her new home; L'Università di Wizarding Italiana- the Italian Wizarding University. This was her own damn Valentine's day gift! Even if she didn't celebrate the holiday she thought she could spare one gift for herself. When she woke she didn't know what had come over her, but she felt a pull to Italy and knew it was right for her. Last night she felt a pull to Draco that was stronger than all others. She nearly gave in, but they very thought of him and his ex-girlfriend was enough to keep her from going to him.

She went and spoke to the headmistress taking her exams immediately. She wanted to go without commotion, but she knew that she had to say good bye to Harry, Ginny, and Neville. Knocking on Neville's door first she gave him a hug and no reason as to leaving, but that she was going to start her new school within the next week. Harry and Ginny were harder. When she gave them the same reason Harry knew that it was due to Draco, but didn't contradict her. They gave a tearful good-bye, and she left the castle for the last time as a student.

Draco had worn himself out pushing himself harder then he could remember. He dismounted his broom and started walking to the castle just after dawn is when he dropped to his knees. She was gone and he could feel her pain. He screamed in angst. Why would she leave him like this? They were supposed to be together forever! They loved each other. He picked himself up and ran to Professor McGonagall's office. "Where is she? Where the hell is Granger?" Draco paced the office like a wild cat about to pounce on her if she dare lie to him.

"Mr. Malfoy I am afraid that she left this morning in a rush. She took her N.E.W.T's; she won't be returning. I'm sorry, but I am not sure where she is heading to."She looked at him with pity-filled eyes. "How did you know… unless Godric Mr. Malfoy did you… are you…"

"Yes Professor she is mine. I claimed her." Draco was in pain "I need to go home for the day. I will be back. I will need the Floo network connected to my house immediately."

She looked at him aghast. "Yes Mr. Malfoy I think that would be for the best." With a wave of her wand it was done and she watched as Draco stepped into the fire place and green flames engulfed him.

_**A/N**_

_Well that is that! The end of another chapter… Sorry it took so long. Between research papers, finals, and the holidays I was a bit busy. I have added more photos to my photobucket. And I truly hope that you enjoyed it let me know!_

.com/albums/h326/razzleberry87/Forever%20Loved/


	6. Obessed Love

_**BACKGROUND! DON'T HAVE TO KNOW BUT WILL HELP WITH THE STORY!**_

Hermione lived on the L'Università di Wizarding Italiana campus for two in a half long years. They welcomed her with open arms after her scores from her NEWT's, and of course they knew who she was even if she was famous for what she did in a different country. She finished well before anyone should have, but she wore herself ragged to do it. She took many more classes then recommended, and was now graduating in almost half the time. She only invited a handful of people to come: her parents, the Potters, Molly and Arthur. She and Ron were on the outs again because he drunkenly admitted that he would cheat on his now ex girlfriend, Hannah Abbot, for Hermione any day. He turned it around on her saying that had she not been there then he would have never said anything in the first place. Ever since Ron had stopped seeing his psychiatrist he was become downright hateful to some and pushing everyone away.

She started working at an out-of-country branch of the Ministry in Italy as soon as she graduated, but would soon be returning to London as one of the new bosses at the Magical Law Enforcement Department for All Magical Creatures. Her 21st birthday was also fast approaching, and she knew that nobody was going to let her come back after being away for over two years, and not give her a welcome back/birthday bash.

She had also sworn off men. She was in pain every night, for she missed Draco with her very core, and would not let someone else hurt her like he had. She loved Draco with every day that passed and wanted him so, but refused to let herself get hurt again. However, someone from her past decided to make his presents known at her new work place: Theodor Nott Jr. and he was a sweet and easy to be around as ever.

_**STORY!**_

Hermione was packing the last of her things for her big move. She decided to rent a small flat on the outskirts of Wizarding London. It was nice, quiet, and perfect for her. She was close enough to see the city lights or for her to see the stars at night. She looked around her current home; this would be the last night she spent in Italy. She started to go through all the drawers' one more time to make sure that she had gotten everything when she came across a wadded up piece of parchment. It was a letter that she received shortly after coming to Italy; it was from Draco. After she didn't respond to his letters he sent he came to find her. She didn't want to see him, but knew that if she didn't get this over with then, so she wouldn't have to deal with it while trying to deal with her class load.

"_Draco I can't do this right now. I've made my choice, and if you truly loved me then you would let me live my life and stop hurting me." Hermione knew that she was going to cry; nevertheless, she felt ashamed of the tears that filled her eyes. _

_Draco stepped toward, "Don't do this to us. When Nott was trying to come on to you I knew that you weren't lying! Why is it so hard for you to believe me; to know that I wouldn't do this to you?" After a few silent moments passed he leaned in, and kissed her only to receive a hand across the face. The she felt suddenly enraged. She told him why she couldn't trust him. How he and his "ex" had shag against every wall in the castle AND if he truly cared about her then he would have shut the bloody door to the room where he planned on shagging said ex in the first place!_

_He knew deep down there was nothing that he could do to stop her. Draco was devastated as he watched her apparated away out of his life for good._

_Hermione landed in her room, and collapsed on the floor. It was one of the hardest things she had to do: walk away from someone that you are whole-heartedly in love with. She didn't know if she would be able to trust him, but if he really did love her he would wait for her. Not that she expected him too. _

Hermione pulled back into the present, and burned the parchment without a second look. She didn't need to think about the past when she knew that it was nothing more than that: the past. She had to look to her future. He had moved on (with every moving female that walked past him) and so would she.

She had to get up early, so she decided to turn in. That night she dreamt of her once before lover that she missed every day. It was not unusual for her to have these dreams, but when she had them it would be of what they had, however, this time they had no limits, and no fear of getting caught like they did when they were younger. It was pure, raw, lust. They were weightless. She slid up and down his length feeling him harder than ever before -craving all of her. Just before her release Hermione shot out of bed, and it was still pitch black outside. She looked at the timekeeper reading 5:14am. She didn't need to be up for another two hours! She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep if she wanted to, so she got up showered, had a big breakfast, and relaxed with some tea until Harry got there to help her move.

Hermione, Harry, George, and oddly enough Teddy all moved her into her new flat in record time. Teddy swore that her new employer sent him to help saying "We are going to take care of our new top boss and war hero around here." or something to that. Hermione had her suspicions that he was still faintly attracted to her though. However, she still liked being around him. He was like fresh air to her that she desperately needed besides they were starting to become friends. When they finished and Hermione had spelled all over her things up she found Molly already in her kitchen making a feast for them all.

"Wow Molly this smells wonderful you didn't have to do this. Thank you." Hermione hugged her, and started setting the table. She was happy that she would not be spending her first dinner alone.

"Hermione this is my gift to you dear. Besides I want you to eat properly. You look like skin and bones. What did you eat in Italy certainly not the pasta young lady?" Molly waved her wand, and everything that she cooked moved to the table.

Hermione place Engorgio charm on her table, and whipped up some more chairs and enjoyed. They talked about what they had all been up to, and soon thereafter broke up to let Hermione unwind in her new home. They reminded her of the party would start at eight the next night. Ginny warned her not to even fuss about it because it was useless. She hugged everyone good bye as they climbed into the fireplace to go home. Hermione curled up with a big book and began to read. She hadn't had a chance to read something that she wanted to in quite a while. She had been so busy with school and then straight into work that she forgot what it was like to have a day off every now and then. She fell asleep just like that.

She woke to tapping on her window. She let the brown and white owl in and grabbed the treats from her kitchen. When she opened the letter she groaned. It was for her party that night. The guest list had well over two hundred people, and she knew that if she hadn't reined in her friends (that she now wanted to murder) there would have been twice the size of what it already was. She got dressed and Floo'd to Diagon Alley to get a dress. She hoped that it was early enough that not many people would be there. She went to the first dress shop that she saw, and was determined to find what she wanted there or not at all.

She tried on many dress, but found the gem she was looking for in the far back of the store. It was a long fish tail deep red strapless dress with a flower on the top left side and bushed out around her legs. She bought some match heels with black lace around the trim and a black bow in the front. She was going to wear her white gold dangling diamond earrings, and thought that the necklace she got from Draco, something she didn't get rid of, would go wonderfully with it. She made five steps out of the dress shop items in hand before she was rushed with "well wishers" and reporters. She got to the apparition point and turn on the spot. It was still early in the day, and she was already worn out from being back in London. After laying everything out she soaked in the bath determined not to stress whatsoever. She read a bit more afterwards. Before she knew it it was well into the afternoon. She couldn't believe how consumed she was finding herself in her new collection of books.

"Teddy is that you?" Hermione was in the middle of making herself a late lunch when she heard the noise in the Floo Network and someone call her name.

"Do you mind if I come through I wanted to talk to you about something?" When he heard her say 'sure' he stepped in with folders in hand. "I want to apologize. These files are from the higher ups that want your expertise on them. I was also wondering if you were going with anyone tonight. I was on the invite list, but I haven't a date."

Teddy was always one to come right out and say what he wanted. "I don't have a date. Before I say yes I want you to know that I am not looking to start dating, and least of all with someone I work with."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You should think of it as a business date; we can get a feel of each other since we will be working so closely than." Teddy smiled a heart stopping smile. "Well what do you say?"

Hermione really didn't want to go by herself, and if it was a business date then she didn't see anything wrong with that. "Sure you can come by around seven thirty."

"Great! So what color dress are you wearing? Oh wait let me guess Red." He laughed when she nodded. "Always a Gryffindor. I better get going if you want me back in two and a half hours." He left to go get ready.

Hermione finished her lunch, and trudged to her bedroom. She used her wand to curl her hair pulling half of it out of her face leaving her long bangs swept to the left. She applied light neutral toned makeup, and by the time she was done it was already seven and she needed to rush to get dressed and get her shoes. When she heard the Floo she was fighting with her necklace.

"Need some help with that?" Teddy stepped behind her and clasped it. "You look beautiful. For you." He handed her a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "Welcome back to London." He kissed her on the check and held out his arm. With a hand full of Floo powder thrown down and green flame enflamed them.

They arrived to the loud boom of the music filling one of the most beautiful ballrooms Hermione had ever seen.

_**DPOV**_

_He was going to get Hermione, and make her understand that nothing happened! When she wouldn't listen to reason he pulsed his sexual energies around her pulling her in. When he was sure he saw lust in her eyes he went to kiss her. That is when she smacked him across the face and bloody hard. This is why she was his mate. He couldn't demand anything out of her and she sure knew how to put up a fight. They were evenly matched in almost everything, and though he had half claimed her it was enough to drive him sparse! A growl erupted from his chest. "You dare hit me?" and that is when he pumped raw anger into her. If she wanted to play that game then she would feel what he was feeling. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made, however, because he had sworn that he would never hurt her. She on the other hand didn't take it lightly and she flew into a play by play of how he and his ex use to fuck against every wall in the castle, about how she was nothing more than a Mudblood and was in her rightful place (crying because of him), and how they wouldn't have been kissing at all if he wasn't still interested in her at the very least wouldn't have left the damn door open while they snogged! (He didn't even know how she knew about his past escapades with his former.) After that he felt his head aching in pain a softer version of what he had previously had. He felt her pain and he crumpled. After she left him he left the likes of Hogwarts getting no less then and E on all of his N.E.W.T.'s. He took off to see the world, and every other bint in spite of her. He would have a string of lovers in a night, but they made no difference to him. _

Draco still pined after her, his Hermione, and he knew that she had moved far from him; she still haunted his mind. He woke slowly sitting up from the vivid dream he just left.

Presently he was with a hot little bint, Astoria Greengrass, that was a true bunny in the bed. Even with all of his time that he occupied with her he still had to wank to the thought of Hermione. His mother had warned him about this; he was not the one that left, though, it was her. Just thinking about her made him crave her again, not that the dreams he always had helped much.

"Drakie mmm are you ready for me again so soon?" Astoria was rubbing him up and down again.

Draco had turned cold to every woman that was not what he wanted; what he craved. "Get off me you bint I thought I told you we had to get ready for the damn to-do tonight. I want you looking better then the whole damn place, and I want everyone to know who you belong to, now go get ready." He didn't wait for her to respond he had to get himself ready after all his ex-lover would be there, and as much as he still loved her she did need to see that he could move on; even if it was nothing more than a façade. He turned on the water, and remembered the steamy showers that he and Hermione shared so many years ago. He held her against the walls and ramming into her again and again until she was withering under him for her release as he filled her with his hot seed. He could almost feel the scratches on his back right then. He tightened his grip his shaft and entered his memory.

As much as he wanted to see Hermione he didn't know what her reaction would be. It was his philosophy that he would never react to something, but counteract to it. He dressed and was anxious about tonight. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt like this. After drying and dressing he left his mind wonder- back to her. How much they loved each other, and how he knew that he should have told her that she was his true mate. Before he knew it the Floo went off, and Astoria stepped in to his drawing room in her simmering white thigh high dress. The 'halter top dress' was held together with a jeweled circled clasp connecting the two barely there strap of the dress and the two pieces of fabric that vee'd down to her belly button.

"What do you think Drakie? Anyone would want me on their arm tonight, but I'm only yours!" She hugged and he knew that it was soon time to ditch her. Gads she was a nuisance!

"You will do for tonight. Lets' go you know I hate to late." Draco didn't pay any mind to the brood on his arm. They stepped into the fireplace with a quick whoosh they were stepping out into an elegant ballroom- red and perfect just for her.

_**HPOV**_

Teddy slightly tugged her forward. "I can't believe that I let them do this." She groaned. Though she thought everything was beautiful it was a bit overwhelming for her.

"Where is all that courage of yours sweet?" Teddy had a smile from ear to ear. The blush that covered her cheeks was delectable. "This is for you; not something to put you on display, but in honor of you. Now let us have a wonderful night of dancing, drink, and good company can we?" Pulling her closer to him they walked in and his eyes went searching for the platinum blonde hair that he knew would be there… never late.

Hermione was spun around the room with almost everyone in the place. She had family, friends, and soon to be collogues to support her. To her surprise Teddy was very light on his feet much as he once had been, and he even honed his skills. She found herself floating on cloud nine.

Soon enough it was time to eat. After they sang and cut her over-the-top cake with a beautiful dancing otter on the top. (The spell was similar to the chocolate frogs.) They ate and the plates cleared themselves by the time Harry took the podium.

Placing his wand to his throat to call order to the excited room he began. "Hermione my dear this is our way to say 'Welcome back and Happy Birthday'. We've missed you! Tonight we celebrate the joy of having you back in all of our lives whether just coming in or back. You have an amazing heart and you are going to be the perfect asset to the Law Office here in London. Welcome Home and Happy 21st 'Mione- my sister!" As he stepped off the stand he walked over to a tearful Hermione and gave her the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Harry that was a wonderful speech. Thank you!" She was greeted with many more hugs before her business date swept her onto the dance floor again.

"Hermione I hope this is not to bold a thing to say, but speaking as a soon to be partner you look absolutely stunning tonight." Teddy and she were dancing to a slow muggle song by Michael Bublé.

"Thank you Teddy and no I don't believe that it was to bold. You know I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Thank you." With that she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think that we can go somewhere and talk? I haven't seen you in a while and we should catch up. Get reacquainted if you will." When she nodded he maneuvered them through the crowds, and out the softly lit terrace.

"Tell me how was school? I knew that you were smart, but you finished in half the time. Were you really in that much of a hurry to get out of Italy?' Teddy had led them to a secluded settee.

"Well, I knew what I wanted to do, and get to it. If I am honest with myself I was also trying to preoccupy my time as to not think about the past. I also needed time to find myself. I thought I could handle thing that were at my breaking point when I was younger, but I needed to find out if I could to be Hermione Granger alone. I did enjoy myself from time to time. Between semesters I went out and seen Italy and its beauty. I love going to the beaches when it was warm, and going to every museum that they held! I was in my room more often than not though. What about you what has Theodore Nott Jr. been up to since or last parting at Hogwarts?"

Teddy leaned back, "Well after I graduated then I accepted an apprenticeship at the firm. I got in under my name and money sources. I have been there ever since. I did go and see a few places before I started though. I saw parts of France, Ireland and Italy as well. Tell you the truth I stay in most nights. I don't get out many nights because I do truly care about the firm. I know I may have gotten in for my money and name, however, but that is not enough for me. I do greet everyone when they come in though not everyone gets to have a party I can accompany them too. Thank you again coming stag is not all that it is cracked up to be." He let out a genuine laugh. "Wow now that I said it I feel like a bore…"

Hermione joined him. "Well then, I guess we do have a lot more in common now don't we?"

"Well you know I don't think that we were all so different in school." You stared into her eyes.

Clearing her throat, "Well I guess you are right. You have always been easy to get along with. Maybe we should go back to the party." She stood righting her dress. He was good looking, but she still didn't want into any form of relationship, let alone with a co-worker.

"Right you are. Now are you ready to dance some more because I know some people will be ready to pounce when you walk in." He could fell the hatred rolling of Draco already, and it put him in an even better mood. He held out his arm and walked into the party with her once more.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was not only here, but with some bint in almost nothing at all to cover her. "Hermione are you alright?" Teddy pulled her back into the present. "Yes I…" Was all she got out. Teddy looked down her line of sights and seen just how he thought. "I see" Was all he said before pulling her to the floor. They danced three songs before she felt at ease.

"Do you think I can have this dance?" Draco asked that sounded as formal as his masked face looked.

Hermione didn't even know that he was going to be there. "I… eh I mean I am a little…" Trying to take in air she was torn between two things: walking away and pulling him to her and kissing with all her might.

"Hermione would you like to go get something to drink with me. I don't want your night spoiled from the ghosts of your past." Teddy leaned in whispering softly up looking straight into Draco's eyes.

Draco cut in. "I think it would be appropriate enough to dance with a contributor of Ministry don't you Ms. Granger."

Teddy stepped up then. "Malfoy you are can't throw your money around here and think anyone is going to be impressed. Besides, we, Hermione and I, hardly do this for the money, but to help our world to be put back together." Teddy's look was challenging; he waited for the Draco to respond.

"And you think that I am not helping Nott? I help fund the Ministry to help. I don't have to I could live comfortably if I chose too. I am not my father looking for hand outs, but looking to repair. I would have thought that someone like you would understand that. Though you work, I don't see you handing out your gold as freely now are you?" He didn't so much as peak at Hermione, for he was worried that he would anger her on her special day. This was not going as planned, but on the other hand he knew that Nott wouldn't let her go easily.

"Teddy it's okay as soon as I have this dance I will make my rounds and we can leave." Hermione wanted that clear they would leave together, but as she said it she knew it was a mistake. She had told him not to get his hopes up for this to go any further, and reaffirmed it when they were outside talking. This was her now co-worker and she didn't want to make things awkward. She looked into the eyes of her date and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hermione turned to her new dance partner. "One dance is all your going to get." and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him spin her onto the floor.

"You look well Hermione. It has been a long time, too long." Draco started whirling them around the dance floor.

"Yes it has been a long time." Hermione kept her eyes behind him at all times. "I didn't know that you had come tonight. Why did you come I thought you would be busy with your life?"

"I wouldn't miss your big party Princess. Beside I am a big contributor and I needed to show." Draco forgot how good she felt oppose to the dank memories her held onto so tight.

"And you date?" Hermione didn't want to know, but didn't want some crazy money grubber coming up to her tonight.

"Her name is Astoria. She was a year behind us in school; she is there." He pointed her out.

Hermione felt embarrassed just looking at her. What on earth was she wearing, or lack thereof? "Well she looks like a nice girl." She then turned her attention to back to the spinning walls behind him.

"Look at me Hermione. I've missed you. We need talk." He started to pull her to the very door that she left with Teddy with.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for the dance, but I must be getting back. I hope to see you around work sometime." With that she left his arms. He was not only trying to get her alone, but he brought a drop dead gorgeous date. She searched Teddy out so she could get the hell out of there.

Teddy was at her side in an instant. "Are ready to go home?" When she nodded they apparated from that very spot without a single goodbye. "Well I think that it was a success tonight other then the ghost of one's past." They stood in her drawing room.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Teddy, and thank you for saving me from my ghost." She smiled at him, "Well I guess this is good night I will see you on Monday morning. Oh and you are a great dance partner, always have been."

He leaned in and turned his head slightly kissing her cheek with a soft brush of his lips. "Good night Hermione sweet dreams." He whispered and took his leave.

_**DPOV**_

Draco sat in him is bedroom recapping the night. He had to watch them dance, laugh, and touch. Draco was on the verge of taking her in the middle of dance floor in front of everyone. What was worse was having Astoria on his arm. She hung on him like a limp noodle trying to drag him onto the floor to dance. Then when he managed to slip away he heard them outside. They were getting to intimate for him. He knew Teddy all too well; Teddy had been lying low so that he could get into Hermione's good graces all these years. He swore to Draco that if he messed up then he would be there for her, and here he was. Then there was the blasted dance. Nothing went as planned, and for fucks sakes she didn't even want to be alone with him. Draco needed to think, so that he could get her back. He would do it at all cost! First things first he needed to rid himself of Astoria, and then claim his princess rightfully.

**TPOV**

Everything had gone as he had hoped. He wasn't going to move on Hermione to fast because he might scare her off. She didn't trust Draco to be alone with him or at least he had hoped that was the cause of her not granting his wish. She couldn't possibly still have feelings for the fink could she? No she had seen Astoria in her tart little outfit, not that she didn't look half bad for a breeder. But his eyes were set on Hermione, always have been. The almost kiss that he left her with was just enough to intrigue her. Yes things were going just as planned Theodor Nott would have his lady love soon, and once and for all shove it to that platinum haired prat Malfoy.

**A/N** Well another chapter done I know it is shorter than the others, but between balancing work, school, and my family I haven't found the time needed for my story! Well any who I have added more pictures on my photobucket. I am also working on the next chapter AND another story, so we will see how it pans out… As always let me know what you think or what you think is going to happen next.


	7. Together Again

_**A/N**__**- **__Sorry for the overdue chapter! 20 pages of academic writing and finals don't do themselves! Well without further ado ENJOY!_

Hermione was due for a two week vacation when she was done with her case, and though she loved her work she needed some time for herself. She worked 6 days a week, and aside from moving had zero time off! She was a twenty-one year old who lived by herself and her cat Nonia; her long time companion Crookshanks had passed old, fat, and happy as can be. It had been three months since her party, and she and Teddy, as promised, saw each other almost every day due to work. Though, he had told her that he worked a lot she had no idea that he would rival herself. They even made to have dinner with each other once a week either at her flat or one of his family homes.

Hermione was up before the sun, and already going over the stack of papers for her upcoming trial. She was working on a case for a Werewolf Awareness against her one time roommate: Lavender Brown. People were trying to throw her out of teaching the Divination's post, because of her every month problem, though it was more so like Bill Weasley than Greyback. Hermione thought after the war people would slack up on who had what blood status, but unfortunately it was short lived.

Hermione had long ago forgiven the act of Lavender and Ron. Lavender had moved on with her life, and wanted to aid the children who had a love of Divinations like she did. She was under scrutiny for what potentially helped during the war. Lavender had only been at her post for a whole of three months, and the purebloods and others of "sophisticated circles" started sending owls in. Though Hermione and Lavender would never be best of friends she could not stand how people were being unjust to her. They had fought a war to show unity, and here they were showing the inequality in their world again. Hermione finished her ending arguments, and got up to stretch; it was nearly 11:30 by the time she got done. She looked at the other files that Teddy had brought to her. Some of the files were going to be easy enough, and she thought that her boss gave them to see how she would handle them.

She was going to take a small break with some warm tea before she started in on another. Hermione was on her way and she heard a familiar tapping on the window. She let in the barred owl and untied the letter. As soon as she had it the owl took off without so much as a second look at her. She looked down and nearly dropped the envelope: it was from Draco. She sat looking at the letter for more than an hour. She didn't want to open it, but what she felt for him, despite herself, was overwhelming. She didn't want to read the words of rejoice for missing her or the rejection that might come, though she didn't know how he could reject her. He was a funder for the Ministry hints his presents in attendance at her party. He brought that tart of his to the party, and showcased her to the world. The dumb twit wouldn't know class if it bit her on the ass. She knew that she was acting pisser, but why should she not? She should just throw it in the fire, and to hell with it. Something in her needed to read the words that he wrote to her though. She grabbed the letter with shaky hands and slowly broke the wax seal.

Hermione~

It has been too long. I have missed you truly. I know that I should have tried harder to get you back, but I was a fool. I tried to fill the void in my life, and I see how wrong I was in doing so. Please meet me somewhere. Even if it is for some closure; I think that we both can benefit from it. We can go somewhere abroad if you are worried about any reporters seeing us together even if we have to go to the muggle world. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience. 

D.L.M. Your lost love.

PS You looked beyond stunning at your party. I am sorry if I offended you in any way. Happy belated Birthday Princess

Hermione looked at the letter thinking about what he had said. Offended her why on earth would he think that he offended her bringing Astoria to her party of all places, and the ghastly outfit that she painted on herself. How he interrupted her dance with Teddy. How he wanted her to fully trust him to be alone with him again. Yes he had offended her. How lustful she felt being around him! (okay that was 100% his fault) He had said that it could help with closure which she seemed to need. She had spent years with him haunting her dreams and thoughts. Maybe this was going to be the best chance she had to get her life back, and maybe move on as he did so well. She needed this for her sanity. Before she lost her nerve she sent him a reply.

Draco-

I think closure is for the best, for both of us. I will meet you tomorrow at six for dinner at a bistro I found: Prima in Diagon Alley. Very small and they know me well. We can get a privet booth in the back.

Until then Hermione G.

After the day slipped away from her, Hermione knew that her mind wouldn't be on work for the rest of the night, so she called it a night and tried to sleep. Again that night she dreamed of Draco and her, but unlike the lust filled dreams she normally had this was more loving.

_Draco came up from behind her hold her in his arms. "I love you, you know. I'm glad you came back to me Princess." He kissed her neck before turning her around to capture her lips. He picked her up, and carried her to a large bed gently setting her down, and began to rid her of her clothing, as she did the same for him. He caressed her body with his hand, face, and lips before sliding his tongue down to her dripping lips. He ran his tongue up and down multiple times before entering her with two fingers. He worked at a slow pace bringing her to the brink before pulling back: he repeated this three times before she made clear of what she wanted._

"_Draco please I need you. I can't wait any longer." Hermione thought she was going to burst! Just as she asked he granted her what she wanted loving her begging him to please her. "Yes Draco yes like that I… I'm going too…" she screamed out, but before she finished she felt Draco enter her with a hard thrust. _

_He worked at leisure rhythm at first pulling all the way out and slowly easing back in just to repeat the process until he needed something from her. "Say I can have you Princess. Say that your mine and always will be." Draco started pumping a little faster and harder. "For Slytherin sake be mine." He was holding back until she said that he could keep her, and with one word from her he fell over the edge coating her insides with his pearly white seed. She said "Always.", just before her body took over, and she had her own orgasm. _

Hermione woke from such an intense dream finding herself wet between her thighs. She had never had such a powerful or loving dream about Draco. Mostly they were fast, steamy, hot, lustful, dreams, but this showed the love that they had. There seemed to be something more than love though. She felt a need to be with him not just for one life time, but eternity. The thought frightened her to the point of shaking. Maybe she should just cancel their dinner meeting tonight; she refused to look at it as a date, and try to continue on with her life.

She would never deny that she was strong, but nobody could be strong all the time. There was something else too; Teddy. Being so close to him all the time and knowing that he still harbored at the least some form of attraction toward her was making things harder. She found herself wanting to be around him for more than just work. He made her laugh, and understood her views on the world, and he even had the same sort of privet life- sitting at home working. No she was going to end the last chapter of her life, so the next would go on without a hitch. She got up to shower and pick out what she was going to wear for tonight.

**DPOV**

He received her owl the same day that he sent his. He was unsure of when she would reply. This could work in his favor though, but he still wanted to tip the scales to him more so. He sent her a dream of his most desire. He wanted her to see and feel what they had missed out for so many years. He too would be in the dream, but unlike her he would be aware of the reality of it. When he laid down that night he stripped off all his clothes, and closed his eyes with her on his mind.

He woke with his heart pounding! She said that she would stay with him. "always." He needed a shower first before starting his day. He washed and dressed with a little pep in his step, so to speak. He wore her favorite cologne and the bracelet that she got him. Something that she never knew was that they bracelet she had given him all those years ago was made from those like him and her. She would feel the pull as soon as they locked eyes. Just thinking about it he felt the need for her. He could scene that she hadn't been with anyone but him, and that helped him feel a little at ease. He hadn't seen her since the party, though, because he wanted to cut all ties with Astoria as to not have anything come back to bite him. He also needed to give it some time or the press would think that it was some kind of fling that happened between him and Hermione, which he would not bring down on her. Now that everything was settled, however, he wanted to be with her, and move on with their life; they had missed so much time with her already.

**HPOV**

Hermione looked through everything that she had, yet still couldn't find anything for her non-date with Draco. She wanted something to show she didn't need him, and something that said she had more class than his… girl friend… had. She finally settled on a light purple dress with a classy, but plunging neck line that went down to her knees and hugged her body snug; she wore a pair of black pumps to complete her outfit. She left her hair down with a slight wave to it. By 6:30 she was ready and apparated just outside the bistro.

**DPOV**

Draco waited until 6:31 to apparate to the restaurant; he was on cloud nine, and wasn't ashamed in the least. He knew that he told her that this would give her closure, but if he didn't then he knew that she wouldn't come. She arrived before him, as he knew she would, and was leaning her slim frame against the pillar with her back to him. Her dress hugged ever curve, and he could have stared at her for hours. He walked over to his princess to claim her, for the night at least.

Though he wanted to hug her from behind, as he had just last night in their dream he decided that would not help any. "Hello Hermione. Thank you for coming to see me tonight. You look lovely as always." He left the night up to the fates, and offered his arm to her feeling pride when she took it.

**HPOV**

Hermione was so nervous; to say she was fidgeting would be an understatement. They sat in a privet booth waiting for the waitress to bring their drinks back, and take their order before starting into the nitty gritty. And she had still not met his eyes.

After their food arrived she figured it would be now or never. "So, what made you owl me? I thought you had moved on with your life quite well." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Well you have it wrong this time Princess. Through the years I have been nothing but hollow inside. I cannot make up for it, but I was lonely and sought the warmth of another human. I shouldn't have it was fair to no one." He took a long drink of his mead and continued. "You know there is not a day that has gone by without you in my thoughts. You haunt my dreams."

"Draco this dinner was made to mend that past, so we can move on with our lives. I don't mean to sound harsh, but this is not something we are trying to fix. We broke along our journey." She stated firmly.

"I think you have many things wrong tonight. One I want the truth out there. Two I think you have a right to know. Three I think that you are judging me when I tell you about this, so perhaps this was a mistake." He placed his napkin down and started to shimmy out of the booth.

"Wait Draco, your right I'm sorry I had no right. I guess I am on edge right now. This was a little… unexpected. To say that I was or have been over you would be a lie. What we had was something real even if we were but teenagers. When I was with you the world stopped, but now I have started a new life, be in a new world. You are my past and though a part of me still loves you we could never be. Maybe we could stay friends." Hermione was only slightly hopeful that he would take her up on the offer. If she was honest with herself she missed Draco with her whole heart. She remembered how intense their relationship was, and still felt the draw to him, even now.

"I think that would be a little hard. I am still in love with you Hermione. If we were friends I think that my feelings would get in the way. I know I will never win you back, but I had to see that for myself tonight. I want you to know that I am always an option for you." His gaze bore into her, but she kept hers averted from his eyes all night.

She felt her heart shutter. She was on the edge of a sword at his words. Did she keep him in her life, knowing what she knew, or did she set them both free of the half life they were in, and attempt to what move on with their lives for good, aside from work that is? Choosing the lesser of the two evils she made to leave. "Are you ready Draco? It's getting late, and I still have many cases I have to look over before my vacation starts." Before she could pull out her money Draco had placed a small bag of gallons on the table. She stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"What I enjoyed this place, and besides I may never get to come back here, so for the meals that I'm going to miss." He held his arm out for her again before she could protest.

The fresh cool air hit Hermione pleasantly. "I think this is good-bye Draco. I cannot be with you, nor will I string you along. I love you, but it is just not enough." She finally looked into his beautiful eyes that she used to get lost in for hours just to be recaptured. She felt pressure in her heart not to leave him. She hadn't been with this man in years, yet she craved him as if they were meant for one another.

Draco saw sadness in her eyes, but also found hope there. "Can we have a proper good-bye kiss this time? I want to know you one last time before you walk away from me forever." he knew that she would agree, but still felt thrilled when she gave a shy nod.

He didn't hesitate, but did work slowly. His hand came up to cup her jaw while the other wrapped around her waist. He brought his lips to her with a gentle hunger. When their lips touched it was like they were never apart. Pushing her against the very pillar she stood against waiting for him, he kissed her like he was never going to stop. Their tongues started a passionate dance, and Hermione let a moan escape her lips.

Hermione didn't know what came over her the moment she looked into his eyes she knew he was what was right for her. She apparated them to her flat. The intenseness of Draco's lips on hers after so long was heaven. "Draco… mmm Draco… I'm sorry we need to stop. Please." What was she thinking? She was moving on with her life not tearing open old wounds. By the time she said this she had already unbuttoned his shirt for Godric sake! "I shouldn't have brought you here. We are trying to leave the past where it belongs. You should leave."

She went to turn away from him. "Hermione wait. This just feels right like it was. I don't want to stop maybe…" the space between them was unbearable, and he reached for her hips pulling her in. His lips traveled down her jaw line to her throat. He begged that she just trust in her feelings for him, but he knew her to well to know this would be short lived; however, he knew that he planted the seed in her mind of the closeness they shared, something that didn't dim over the years. He yearned for her just then, yet checked his emotion because he knew that he would not get her tonight, but soon would. He would never stop pursuing his Princess.

Godric she wanted him! Just one more time, but she knew that it would be earth shattering to her world. His lips sent a tingling sensation down her spine and straight to her soul. Something in her snapped and she knew she wouldn't be able to let him go now. She felt whole for the first time in years!

The floo went off, unheard by either, and Teddy walked in. "Well I guess Chinese is out for tonight then." With that he turned to walk back to the fireplace.

"Teddy Wait!" Hermione tried to hurry after him, but all she heard was the roar of the fire and he was gone. "I can't do this again Draco I'm sorry…" then she rushed to explain to him.

"Don't Hermione… this is our second chance. Please don't do this again; can you feel it, we need each other." Draco needed her more than he needed to breathe.

"Teddy and I well I'm not 100% sure what we are, but we are something. I can leave him like that I owe him at least an explanation Draco. Me and you we… I need time to think." She rushed out to find Teddy.

She floo'd to Teddy's hoping he would be there. "Teddy are you here? Teddy please?" She walked in a little further before he saw him in the shadows looking out the window. "Please let me explain what you say back there"

"Hermione I think I know exactly what I saw. You're getting back with you ex and it's going to be all rainbows and sunshine again. I knew that you didn't date co workers, but I have to admit that I thought that we two were getting to be something more. I know I shouldn't have put any hope into it, yet here I am anyways." He refused to look at her. How long had he pinned after this girl, and still he was never good enough for her. Well he was going to change that.

"No Teddy that's not it at all. Firstly no I don't get emotionally involved with co-workers, but we seem to be flirting with that line. I would be lying if I said I didn't harbor so form of feelings for you. Secondly Draco and I are not getting back together 'to be all rainbows and sunshine again' as you put it. He expressed that he wanted to venture that way again, yes, however I don't know what I want right now. I really didn't think that I would be in such a predicament honestly. I think I just need some time to think; do you think you can give me that?" Hermione looked on, yet couldn't read his face.

What she didn't know is that this is just what Teddy had hoped for. He wanted her to second think Malfoy. She had been with him for a while now and he knew that he could pry on her compassion, not to mention he needed to claim her before Malfoy did and it would all be done. "Yes I think that would be ideal. Now that I have gotten how I feel out there I can only leave it up to the fates." With that he walked to Hermione and kissed her. It wasn't as gentle as he wanted it to be, nor as passionate but after all the pent up energy that he had he couldn't help but be a little forceful. He felt deep down that it was not 100% right, but after wanting her for so long it was like he was quenching a thirst he craved for years!

Hermione didn't know what to think. Sure she felt something for Teddy, but when their lips connected it felt wrong. She knew that she needed to get out of there, truthful she felt awkward for even attempting this kiss! Trying not to hurt his feelings she pulled back slowly. "Well I better be going I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression. Look I have a lot to think about good night." Hermione turned and hurried away.

**DPOV**

Draco knew that he and Hermione would come together again, but he didn't think that things would be ruined by Nott. He knew that Hermione and he had become close, but was there more to it than that? This was the first time he had doubt about where his princess' heart lay. What was worse was that he could feel her uneasiness with him. He also felt his own anger for what he found himself in. He loved her and knowing that he might lose her to someone like Teddy that didn't love her but had an infatuation with her.

When he heard her arrive he didn't go to her because he didn't want to face being turned away for good. When she came into view she looked at him evenly. "Well?" was all he ask. He knew it sounded harsh, but he lost all emotion trying to guard himself.

**HPOV**

Hermione walked back to where she left Draco. "I need time to think Draco. I won't lie to you I do still love you, but Draco like I said I don't know if it is enough. Tonight started as closing our past, and now it moved to getting back together. This is a lot to take in. Not to mention Teddy…. Draco just please I need time to think okay." She didn't know what to think, but being close to Draco again she felt safe. Without thought she kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night Draco." And with that she left for bed, but not before seeing a smile on his lips. She did have a slight twinge in her heart knowing that she and Teddy just kissed, but she didn't dwell on it because she was sure of who she wanted, she just didn't know if it was worth a second try.

_**A/N**__- Well tell me what you think? Review and let me know! I am going to be on break starting Friday soo I am hoping to get at least two chapters up by then… Wish me luck! Until next time- Sal _


	8. Relearning Love

**Warning- Non consensual in this chapter! This is an MA story!-Warning**

For the first time in years Hermione slept soundly without lustful dreams or nightmares. When she woke up she felt oddly optimistic. She dressed in her business suit, dark blue jacket and skirt combo with sensible shoes and stockings covering her legs. This was to be her last day before her vacation. With a pep in her step she grabbed briefcase and set out to the courts.

"… Furthermore had Ms. Brown not acted in such a manner during the war she would not have been ripped up and not bitten, but many more could have fallen. We have had enough loss, not just from fallen comrades, but funds and jobs as well. We need to maintain our solidarity or all will once again be lost. The condition of Ms. Brown is not to be worrisome. She cannot harm anyone, and only has slight personality trait differences. There is no reason for her departure to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. If we initiate judgmental actions now I fear that the past was in vain having nothing being fully grasped and unequivocally repeating history."

Hermione walked back to her seat sitting next to a very happy Lavender. She told her this morning things would work out in their favor. She also told her that Hermione was going to have one hell of a good time, though not seeing much on her much needed vacation, and not to forget the silencing spell, or things could become disastrous. All Hermione knew was that she was diffidently NOT going to have a good time on her MUCH needed time off because she would be thinking about her past and future; though she didn't want to even think of such things when she was trying to relax it seemed to consume her. She needed to understand what made her run away from everything in her past, and if she could have a true change with her future. Pulling back to the present she heard the Minister announce the continued employment of a one Lavender Brown as she posed no threat. Hermione couldn't say that she was shocked, but she was happy with the end result. Sure she may have went a little overboard with her ending speech, but she thought she better nip things in the bud before they got too out of control with complaints that could cause the livelihood of people to subside.

She said good bye to everyone who wanted to say there "well wishes" to her and Lavender, and wanted pictures of them for that matter, before she made her way home. She had thought long and hard about her trip and knew the beach was where she wanted to occupy for her vacation. She had her things packed well before time and would be leaving that afternoon. She was going to spend as much of her time as she could at a small, yet perfect beach off of Corsica. She was going to spend every waking moment, even if it killed her, relaxing and not thinking about work or the men in her life- wait no she had to think about it to figure out what to do! (She was so confused.) Though, to be 100% honest she didn't know if even killing herself would help.

Changing into a pair if jean shorts with a light tank top, Hermione grabbed her bag of holding and Floo'd to the Weasley's for lunch, it really had been too long. Ron was the first to welcome her. Her relationship with Ron was an on again off again type of friendship. She loved Ron with all of her heart, and wouldn't leave him even if he was an unbelievable prat most of the time. That is what best friends were for. The entire Weasley clan showed up, and they had a beautiful picnic in the garden- gnome free. Molly had out done herself this time. They had chicken, beef, potatoes, salads across the board, an array of fruits and vegetables, rolls, and 5 different desserts: strawberry cheese cake, cherry pie, raspberry tarts, bread pudding, and chocolate truffles.

The conversation flowed from happy subject to happy subject. Hermione hadn't felt this light hearted in a while. She was laughing until her sides hurt at the torment George was dishing out to his older brothers. "Payback" was his justification. Bill had it when he went to take a bite of beef, and hit he found his mouth due to it being glued shut. "Bill you can't be mad at Your Holey-ness!" With that he apparated away leaving a ghost of his laugh. After Molly chuckled and reversed the spell they all grabbed their dessert and tea.

Hermione was instantly reminded of sharing her much loved truffles with a one Draco Malfoy: him feeding her before kissing her for the first time. That just brought back all the memories of their sexual interludes together- including the most recent. Godric they were kids when they did that! She was going to forget it and move on, but was there ever a day that went by that she didn't think about him? She couldn't remember the last time to be honest that she didn't. Hell she hadn't lain with a man since Draco, and he had been the only one.

"Earth to Hermione when are you leaving?" Ginny was sitting there turned to her with a smirk.

Blushing being caught not paying attention she answered, "After I leave here I am going to Floo to my hotel."

"You are lucky 'Mione! I wish I could get off for two weeks! What are you going to do with yourself? Are you taking company hmm?" In a whispered voice she added "Like Teddy?"

Blushing again Hermione shook her head. Then Ginny asked her on the sly "what about Malfoy?" Hermione thought she was going to blow her lid. "Why the bloody hell would I invite that yob. Really, why would you even mention him?" When she saw Ginny shrug she went on. "Well so we are clear he is nothing more than a man who happens to fund greatly our department at the ministry. End of story." She stood to help Molly clear the table.

"Why is it that he only 'greatly funds' YOUR department 'Mione? I know that he gives out here and there, but for you his 'princess' he gives a world of Galleons my friend." Ginny walked in to the kitchen dropping of the dishes in the sink, and turned to go back outside. When Molly passed them to go in Ginny continued. "Well I know what you had in the past was great for you, and I remember the look you gave him when you saw him with that twat Greengrass. Beside I don't think it is such a bad thing he looks GRR. BUT, if you like Nott then take him girl! You need some play time on your vacation." Ginny waved her wand and the food sent itself to the kitchen where Harry and Ron were trying to eat more than put it away even though they stuffed themselves already.

"Gin I don't get involved with co-workers. I am slightly attracted to Teddy, but that is not a road that I want to cross anytime soon. Who knows, maybe I will find a nice man in my time off." She smiled.

Hermione needed to get going to check in. With her final goodbyes she officially left to start her vacation. The green flames disappeared around her and she stepped out into a beautiful hotel. She was greeted promptly, and was ushered to her room, that opened onto the beach. She was in heaven. She had a huge king size bed right next to the double doors that opened to the beach. She had two wicker chairs accompanied with a small coffee table. Further back she had a small two person dining table, and the bathroom with a jetted whirl pool of a tub. The bay windows took up the entire length of the room! She could get used to this room with no problems. The gentle waves sounded throughout her whole room causing a beautiful song created by nature. Yes maybe she could relax.

After she got settled in her room she opted to change and live the beach life, for a while. She grabbed her modest bathing suit, a one piece simple blue, and towel and toted out. Laying out her towel she opened her new book Wizarding Law: 1200-1450 As the Dark Law Continues and began to read. By the time the sun started to set she was half way through her book. Instead of leaving the beach she asked one of the hotel staff to bring her a drink. She was stuffed from her lunch earlier so she forwent dinner, and asked for a house wine. They gave her a deep red velvet wine that was better than Hermione thought would be. "Excuse me, but I asked for the house wine. I think there has been a mistake not that this isn't delicious."

Feeling a little affronted he answered back in a haughty tone, "That was sent to you." and briskly walked away.

Hermione was a little shocked at how offensive the guy was. It was his job after all! She finished the wine that was sent to her wondering who in the world had sent it in the first place and decided it was time to go back to her room truly she had enough problems without adding another to the list. Plus she wanted to explore tomorrow.

Grabbing her stuff she started back to her room. "Hermione you didn't even eat dinner. Did you like the wine?" Draco Malfoy was standing a foot away from her… smiling!

Too shocked to say anything she turned and started walking back to her room wrapping the towel around her. If she pretended he wasn't there maybe he would go away. This had to be some kind of bad dream.

"Taking me back to your room already?" Draco asked while keeping up with her pace.

"How did you know where I was coming? Are you spying on me or something?" when she saw the look in his eyes she backtracked. "Never mind don't answer that. Not only are you not coming back to my room, but you are not going to stay at THIS bloody beach. Shove off Malfoy." She walked into her room trying to close the door to her room.

"I think that we need to talk some more. I think that we both established that being apart is hard for both of us and that's after YEARS of being apart. Look if you are that worried about what I would do then we can go some place other than your room. But, in the end you know that I will keep following you." Draco could feel her yearning and yet for some reason she didn't follow it? That damned Gryffindor in her! As much as he knew they wanted each other he KNEW they did have to talk first. For the first time he felt uncertainty around her feelings for Nott. She had the right to choose even if it was him she left behind. As fast as the pain came on he forgot it. He was here to get her back, and he didn't care what it cost him, as long as she loved him. "Come on you know we need to talk after what transpired between us."

"We said that we couldn't be friends Draco. Even with our feelings…" Hermione looked down she was not ready to deal with this. _If you don't do this now then when? _Bucking up her courage she let him into her room. "I'm going to change have a seat." Hermione grabbed her clothes that she donned earlier, wanting to get to comfortable and quickly brushed her beach blown locks and tied it back in a ponytail-she went to meet her fate.

She found Draco already sitting at the table waiting for her. "Okay then what is it that we need to talk about Draco. I told you already I wanted to think, or are you too impatient for me to think this through properly?" Hermione was a little irked that she had to deal with him, but so part of her also liked that he had come to her.

"You think too much, and this is not something that you think about; this is something that you feel and follow with your heart. If you have to think about it then it is wrong! Tell me right now what you feel for me. What do you want from me? If you can honestly say that there is nothing between us then I will leave and not look back. But, if that is not the case then I am staying." Draco had determination in his eyes.

God those eyes! She hadn't lost any of the lust that she carried for him in all these years. Her body yearned for him. She was also shocked that Draco felt so strongly about this. But, her not think about something, was he crazy; let alone something so important? Why would she want to get hurt because she foolishly went with what her heart wanted like a school girl? No, she wanted to think about this logically. She had not just her life to think about, but two men as well. "If I didn't think, Draco, then more than one person would be hurt. Not only that, but it would be very selfish of me."

His gaze bore into her eyes, "When it comes to love it is not about selfishness it's about what is right for you. You can't call that being selfish, but happy. If you wanted to make everyone happy in the world then where does that leave you?" It was maddening not to be able to touch her. He had been patient for far too long, and he was going to take her like she was meant to be; for that to happen he needed to start with the truth.

"… and I was never one to hurt people Draco. My love is something I give, but I don't want it to be at the expense of anyone else."

Now, or never thought Draco. "Hermione I have to tell you something, something that I should have told you years ago." When he was sure he had her undeniable attention he dove into his story. "As you know I am from a long line of purebloods. Our magic is strong, and there is a reason for that. There is more than one reason we marry other purebloods- it is not just for status, but for strength. Hermione do you remember the bracelet that you gave me?" When he say her nod her went on, "Well the man that you bought it from was telling the truth. This was made with one intention- to connect with ones mate. To make sure that our bloodlines never became weak all purebloods mate. Our ancestors would over look the occasional "blunder" if our mate was not that of a pureblood. This was not just for muggle-borns-which was rare-, but that of all magical creatures. When we mate there is a three step process. Hermione we have started out first step in school." When he saw the shock in her eyes he hurried on. "I know I should have told you, but I was fearful that you would leave. I want you to know that you DO have a choice in the matter. Which is why, Nott has been by your side since I left he too wants to mate with you along with Weasley. Hermione you and I are meant for each other. Please believe that I don't want to hurt you but love you with everything I have." Draco waited for her to be angry, or cry, or laugh hysterically, but nothing she sat there dazed. "You don't have to choose right now. I wanted you to know all of your options though."

Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute. Mate? Since school? Started already! All that was coming was a jumble of thoughts. She couldn't even ask why because he had told her hadn't he. She had to give him some credit for telling her though, but on the other hand this was something that should have been dealt with YEARS ago. "How did we… start already." She figured it was from their sexual activities.

"When we made love I'm sure you felt it too. Our relationship was that of an extreme and intense physical relationship, but we had a very close bonding too. I can feel you right now, Hermione, your feelings or emotions. I missed you too. I can feel your hurt and confusion, but I can also feel your want for me." Draco's eyes were pools of silver liquid. He pulsed his sexual energies over her slightly. _"feel me" _He thought.

As soon as he said it Hermione felt her body crave him. She still had dreams of what they did, how they were. From his eyes to his lips he was perfect, she unconsciously licked her lips. Just thinking about it made her hot and bothered. _Get a hold of yourself he still lied to you! But, did he really, or did he just not tell you out of fear? Either way he didn't tell her._ "I cannot over look the fact that you didn't tell me Draco. To know that you didn't trust me enough hurts. And more to know that Teddy knew and tried to manipulate me as well and Ron for that matter. Draco as glad as I am to know that we're meant for each other how can I over look the deceit? I ended things horribly and childishly between us. That I will never forgive myself for, but perhaps it was for the best. If I hadn't Draco would you have told me at all?" Looking in his eyes she waited for a lie.

"Yes I would have. We cannot bond without your full knowledge. I spoke to my mother about it. She told me to tell you, but I couldn't bring myself to we were only 17 t the time. I couldn't have ask this of you then! You can say that my hormones got in the way of that. Not just the love, but the jealousy that gripped my heart every time I saw you with Weasley, or Nott. You have but one mate, and they knew that you were mine. They forwent their own in spite of me. Yes they wanted you for their own, but it was not for the same reason as I did. I love you and always will. Even if you will not have me I will wait for you." He couldn't stop he needed her to know. Why would he hold anything back now? Getting up he bent down to her ghosting his lips across hers. "Say I can kiss you."

Hermione could hear the pain in his voice and something in her broke. With a shaky nod she felt his lips on hers. She could feel the heat rolling of his body. She felt her walls crumbling. He lied to her, but for the life of her she couldn't pull away. Her body was taking over after being denied for so long. She threw herself into the kiss with everything she had.

Draco went in for a soft longing kiss, but what he received was a heated passionate kiss. His animalistic instincts over took him. Using all of his muscles he lifted her into his arms having her wrap her legs around waist and carried her to the bed. Ungraceful, for maybe the first time in his life, he dropped her on the bed and set his hand about her body.

Something in the back of Hermione's mind was screaming at her. Not for her to stop, but she needed to do something…

"_We won before we even go in! Hermione, look I know that we didn't have the best past, but things are going to work out for both of us. You are going to be seeing a whole lot of your room you know. Don't forget the silencing spell or things will get explosive! Oh and don't get Ginny that god awful scarf she will hate it!" _Lavender Brown warned her about this.

"Draco wait!"

"Hermione please…" Draco's eyes were pleading with her. He needed her, wanted her in every way!

"I'm not saying no, but we need to take precautions." Grabbing her wand she silenced the room and a pink glow lit over her stomach from the non verbal cast to prevent unwanted pregnancies and diseases.

With a crocodile smile Draco rid them of their clothes. He was shaking with anticipation. It had been so long, even if she did visit him in his dreams every night. When they were naked his eyes ran up and down her body- a body that he was going to worship as long as she would have him. Finally they locked eyes. Slowly he began kissing his way down her body. He would show her pleasure before having his. Reaching her soft curls he let his tongue slip into her folds running across her moistened bead.

Hermione watched as he trailed a path down her body. She was so turned on by what he was doing- it was loving and sensual. When she felt his mouth start to lather her heat she broke their gaze and she threw her head back while letting out a soft moaned. She must be dreaming.

Draco was determined that she have cream before giving into his own needs. Latching on to her folds he sucked and nibbled on her clit while rubbing her soft tits. Hermione was already wet waiting for him and it didn't take much of his attention with his tongue to push her over the edge of bliss. After lapping up her juices he inserted two fingers into her sopping center. "You're tight Princess. Merlin I've missed you." With that, he kept a slow pace while moving up to kiss her.

Hermione was in her own beach side paradise! She craved this man loving her body with her very soul. As much as she wanted to tell him he this he was kissing her to death his hands were bringing her back to life full force. When she felt her second orgasm coming on she felt a slight ping of guilt knowing that he must be in some pain as he hadn't had his release yet. The thought was lost as her body took over and she arched her back to the ceiling. "Gods Draco…" is what she thought she said, but couldn't be sure. If she had any doubt that this man could do magical things with those fingers they were all blasted into oblivion at that moment. Before she finished she felt him enter with a hard thrust, almost sending her over the edge again. Her body needed this, and if she was truthful with herself she needed this too.

Marrying their hips Draco's fingers dug into her pulling her as close as possible before pushing her away and pulling her back again. "God Princess I missed you. Oh, I lo…" stopping himself before he finished be damned if he caved first and look like a puss. No he would sex her to death, but she would have to meet him in the middle; after all Hermione had been the one to leave, and he made it clear what he felt and wanted. One thought almost brought Draco over the edge: she had waited for him by not being with another man. She had saved herself, even if unconsciously, for him- her mate. Biting his lip hard to keep from coating her insides had done the trick, but he drew blood. Hermione was lost in lust, and primal instinct took over. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in to suck on his bottom lips. With millisecond left Draco pulled back as hard and fast as possible. Panting hard he was against the wall looking at a very confused and hurt looking Hermione.

"Draco? What did… what did I do? I mean you didn't…" Hermione was in shock. Never before had this amount of insecurity engulfed her. Looking down mortified she grabbed the blanket to cover herself wondering how fast she could make it to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Princess! You… I…. The second part of the mating processes is the exchange of blood. This is something that you have to do willingly." Looking down honestly ashamed of what he was, but relieved that he had enough restraint to withhold from demanding her as his own. "I'm sorry Hermione. Maybe I should leave. I didn't come here to force you…" Looking to grab his stuff _Damn it! How could everything have gone so wrong so fast?_

"Draco, please don't go. I don't think I can go without you anymore. I need you. It's like I'm drowning without you only I didn't know it before." Dragging the blanket with her she went to Draco. "I don't know what happened to me. Maybe I was scared of getting hurt, or afraid of being happy, but I'm not anymore I want to try with you I need you. For once I'm not going to think I'm going to follow my heart and fall. Are you sure you're going to be there to catch me Draco?" She looked into her eyes, molting silver, and waited.

"You are going to be the death of me Princess, but I welcome it with every last breath I have in me." Kissing the edge of her mouth he pulled her into a hug and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "I'm not letting go this time. You are mine to love."

Hermione dropped the blanket as they whirled around. "Get dressed Princess. I'm taking you out for the world to see that you are mine, and mine alone!"

After both showered and dressed: Hermione in flowing light green and blue dress that reached her ankles the back dipping down to her round bottom and two straps covering her shoulders and tying at her should blades paired with a pair of sliver flip flop hills. Putting her hair in a French twist and a silver flower she looked at her date. Draco dressed in a white polo and black slacks looking more like an angel than a man. They left to have an unforgettable night.

**TPOV**

He needed to find a way to get that damned Malfoy out of the way. The hatred that he felt for that pounce was starting to consume him. He had been working on getting Hermione into his bed for how long now? That bastard need not do anything but walk back into her life! The bound that they had between them was weak compared to what Hermione and Malfoy had. Hermione was always there for a lost cause and Draco was the biggest lost cause. Teddy worked his ass off for this girl. He gave up his life of luxury for a life for working with idiots to be next to her. She was going to be his and he didn't care what he had to do to get it!"

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE PLEASE!" Sobs of a woman came from beside him. "Let me go you bastard! You can't keep me here someone will notice…" Her hope was dashed when his wand came into view.

"Tori, Tori, Tori I think you should shut up before I keep you for another week. Beside who is going to be looking for a little gold digger like you? Everyone knows that you just whore around. Hell I'm sure Mum and Dad would LOVE for you to end up with someone like me. Money, looks, good name, and pureblood they would give me a nice little dowry not that I'd take the likes of you anyways. You are not good for anything; even the spread of your legs couldn't be called a gift. I'll have you once more before you go back to your life as a whore. And, if you don't like it then stop all the screaming, you distract me that way." Teddy flipped Astoria over on her stomach and had his way with her. Finally he let her stumble out around 3 in the morning. He threw her wand at her causing a shower of hot sparks to burn her creamy skin. With a yelp of pain she grabbed it and ran with all the strength she had left.

Teddy got up without a second look. Another one of Malfoy's conquests that he bedded, knowing that he was there only after him- second best with the ladies always. In the end he would have his lady love though. He was going to blow Malfoy's cover- he was going to claim to be her mate though twist things to his favor. If all else failed he would bind her to him and best the rich prick anyway. He was going to the beach this afternoon after all to make sure everything was in place. He knew that Draco would be there and was sure they would have a "talk" tonight. Old tricks die hard. He was going to interrupt them with a work crisis? No, he was going to be vacationing in the same place; she hadn't said where she was staying after all, and if he happened to be there well that was just another thing that they had in common. He would sleep for a few hours before Flooing to the hotel.

_~*~Later that night_ ~*~

Why the hell was it so silent in that room: Were they fighting or was Malfoy having his way with his girl? It was maddening he knew that he wouldn't be able to blast the damn door off the hinges; every window and door could have been open, but he wouldn't be able to see or hear a damn thing! He waited this long what was another hour? He could wait, and strike when the iron was hot. Malfoy was going to get his when he realized that Hermione would never want someone as tainted as him. Teddy looked about and smirked. "Well looks like I'm not alone in wooing Ms. Granger am I Weasley?" Maybe he could manipulate this tosser to get him and Malfoy out of the way. He ordered two firewhiskey's and set his plan into motion. Weasley was already three sheets to the wind!

A/N I know I am horrible! Okay so I am not going to promise anything! Sorry about the long wait… Check out the new photos on the photobucket : .com/albums/h326/razzleberry87/Forever%20Loved/#!cpZZ1QQtppZZ24


End file.
